The New Hero
by SecretArtLotus
Summary: Izayoi is the Ten-Tailed Fox as his old world was destroyed. He travel to another dimension to start a new leaf but he never knows that he was in for the fun of his life. Godlike Izayoi, IzayoiXLeoXYukiXMillhioreXDarukianXEclair. He begins as the Hero of Galette.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Flognarde

This is my first fanfic please be nice and enjoy!

The New Hero  
(Mondaiji tachi ga isekai Kara kuru sou desu yo + Dog days)

**What's up it's you're ArtLotus here, Just giving you the same news as my other fanfic that Izayoi will not have his power in Mondaiji ok? Sorry if you want to see him punch their Emblem Cannon to oblivion. Stay tuned when i update the next chapter alright? Ja'ne!**

* * *

Welcome To Flognarde

"Your Majesty, are you sure this is a good idea?" Questioned a woman with light purple hair as she looked upon her Majesty. Her Majesty was a young women with long white hair and yellow tinted eyes. Standing near her with a contemplating face was a man with long blond hair.

"Yes this is the only way I can think of, besides kidnapping her and locking her somewhere safe for two months." The young majesty answered as she paced the room they were in a few moments.

"Leo-sama?" Someone questioned as she turned towards him in order to hear him out. "You do know the repercussion that your actions will cause on the individual?" The man questioned towards the now revealed Leo. "And you do know that there is a scheduled battle happening in five days right?"

"Sadly yes I know of these drawbacks." She said sadly as her gaze look upon the floor. "But I'm out of ideas and I have a bad feeling that the stars are correct in their assumptions. Otherwise I wouldn't be getting the same results every time." She said as she looked back towards the man. "I also remember the battle, but this is more important. What would you do Barnard?"

"Honestly Leo-sama...I have no idea. If what you say is true then we have to find a way to save Hime-sama." Answered the now named Bernard as he looked out the nearby window with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Violet...Your thoughts please?" Leo said as she looked at her lifelong friend and assistant. Violet looked at her with a contemplating stare as she sifted through her thoughts.

"I agree that we need to do something, but this individual needs to be pretty powerful for him to be able to stop this demon you've seen." Violet stated as her Majesty thinks from this as she remembers her dreams lately with a teenage boy but she only saw glimpse of his body and face cause when she wakes up from her dream about him, she never dream about it again. But you never know can you?

In The Human World…

A figure sighs as he walked along the street of a town in Japan, past the Kinokawa International School. "Well this world is a bit fun but i enjoyed seeing many people smile at my concerts and when I won first place in the Iron Athletics that was fun." The figure said remembering the past event. Well his not what he seems.

He is Izayoi Sakamaki a 17 year old teenage boy. A famous Singer at live audiences as his album Elevate is coming soon. He is actually a Ten Tailed Fox and he live in this world as he's old world was destroyed. At the time when he entered this world his ears, tails and fangs were gone as a result he was an ordinary teenage boy but he still has all of his powers in him as he can use it. But he doesn't want to, cause the people in this world doesn't have the energy where he came from. They have little energy to just keep them alive but he usually trains in his pocket dimension that he created whenever he felt like he needed it cause you never know when you're gonna use it right?

He has light blonde hair swept in all directions and purple eyes. He also wears a pair of headphones and a brown hat on his head. He wears a light brown jacket and keeps three buttons in place, the last one is unbuttoned to reveal a black shirt underneath. He also wears gray-blue pants and a pair of black shoes and he wears a long black scarf around his neck.

"This is boring... I'm bored... " Izayoi sighs again as he remembers his weird dream about Yuki the blonde fox girl and Leo the white haired cat girl that night when he slept. "Hmm... Who are they exactly and where is that place?" He thinks mentally as he remembers the dream and when his fans chased him through the airport.

Flashback...

"Huh? Where am I? And what is this?" Izayoi said as looks around the place to see a stream of water. He walks to it and sees a blonde fox girl sitting on the side of it? He approached her steadily. "Hello...?" Izayoi said as the fox girl look behind her and has a shocked face. She is a slender female with large breasts. She has light blue eyes, her hair and tail color could be described as light gold or Blonde. "Hmm..." Izayoi thinks as he smirked and bend down to her as he closed the distance between them, their faces was iches away from kissing while the fox girl blush cause he was so close to her. "Hello? Can you hear me? Izayoi asked to the blonde fox girl. Then it all happen in a second as the fox girl disappeared and reappears behind him as she locked her hidden blade at his neck. "Who are you?" The fox girl said with cold eyes." I think the question is who are you?" Izayoi said as he disappears from his position earlier and reappears a little distance in front of her as she was shocked that he escaped from her. "I don't want to fight here okay? I just want to know where am I that's all, so can you help me with it?" He said as he sat beside the place where the fox girl sat earlier.

The fox girl gently sheathed her blade as she sat next to him. "So what's your name princess? Izayoi said as he smiles at her. "Um... My name is Yukikaze Panettone... What's yours?" She said as she blush a little when he calls her princess. "My name is Izayoi Sakamaki and where is this exactly?" He asked. "This is where I hangout but to my house, you have to cross through the bamboo trees." She said as Izayoi nods and said "Is this a dream? Well is nice to meet you Yuki-hime and it was fun playing with you," Izayoi said as he feels like his time is up? "Can I ask you a question? How can you escape when I locked you earlier?" Yuki questioned as Izayoi thinks and gave her his answer. "It's easy… it's a secret…" He said as Yuki sweatdrop.

"Well Yuki-hime I have to go home now." Izayoi said as he walks inside the stream, it isn't deep but his shoes are wet. "Wait! Will I ever see you again?" Yuki said as she faces his back as he turns around to face her. "I'm sure we'll meet again, the princess always needs her knight right?" He said as he smile and Yuki smile back then was shock was that for a moment she saw Izayoi has ten tails behind his back and fox ears on his head as he vanish in a swirl of water. "Is he a fox? A ten tailed fox, I never saw that one before? She shook her imagination as she shrugs and then walks away to her home but she smile as she will meet him again and "What is this feeling in my heart?" She questioned herself not knowing that they will meet each other soon.

Back at izayoi side...

"Wha...? He groans as he wakes up and knows that he is in bed in his hotel room. "Is that a dream and what is that world? Hmm... That world looks kinda fun." Izayoi said with a smirk. "Well better go back to sleep or not I'll miss my flight." He said as he sleeps.

"Is it morning?" Izayoi said as he wakes up but was kinda stuck? "Huh?" He looks around and notice the place was castle like and he was in a royal bed… Wait In a royal bed? He looks to his right and was a little shocked that a white haired girl by the looks of it is 16 years old and has cat ears? He approached her carefully as to not wake her up. He studies her closely as she wears a white gown, two cat ears on her head and has a cat tail behind her back. "Well better get outta here" He said as he gently lifted himself up but two hands pulled him down to the white haired girl's bossom."Huh? Oh, this is kinda fun in its own way, hmm..." He smirked and tickles her ears as she purred and let him go while he carefully gets outta bed.

"Huh...? The white haired girl groaned as she wakes up and finds a human in her room. "Well this is awkward, but I have to get going see ya, princess." Izayoi said looking at her as he opens the door but the girl stops him by pulling on his hand."Shhh, the guards will hear you in my room and where are you going as why are you in my room." She said as she smirked."Oh, well to answer your question I don't know and can you let go of me? I know you're beautiful and all but we haven't introduced ourselves yet." Izayoi said."Oh, I forget..." She said as she blush when he calls her beautiful and was a little embarrassed, she let's go of his hand and they sat on the edge of her bed. "How about you go first?" Izayoi stated as she nods. "My name is Leonmitchell Galette des Rois just call me Leo, How about you?" Leo said. "Well my name is Izayoi Sakamaki and the rest of it I'm not gonna tell you." Izayoi said as he feels his waking up. "And I'm afraid our time is up, I better go home Ja'ne Leo-hime!" Izayoi said as he walks at the middle of the room and for a second Leo can see Izayoi has two fox ears and ten tails behind his back as he disappeared in a swirl of black flames. "Izayoi… Huh," she smirked and smile.

"Ugh… Am I late? He wakes up and he is in his room as he checked his clock and his eyes widen. "I'm late... Very late…got to hurry..." He said in a hurry as he runs to the bathroom as he quickly takes off his shirt, pants and boxers as he close his naked body with a towel as he enters the bathroom and like a speed of lightning he was clothes and he was ready to leave to the airport. He checks out from the hotel manager as he went out and calls a taxi to go to the airport ASAP.

After a few minutes...

"Huh, made it…now to get to my plane." He said appearing in the entrance of the airport as everyone on the airport looks at him while he was eyed wide, then everyone started to rush towards him as girls was calling him."Izayoi-kun call me…" and "Izayoi-kun marry me…" he look at his ticket and ran to the plane that was going to Japan in 5 minutes, as his fans chased him, Izayoi quickly gets in to his private plane as his fans were stopped by the securities that was patrolled to cover him while he leaves.

He quickly went to the plane and puts his bag inside the rack that was above him and sat on his seat as he breathed a relief air. "Why? Do we have to do this again exactly?" A security says to his colleague that was stopping the fans from coming any closer to the Famous Singer that was in his V.I.P private plane. "Well he did us a favour when he gave his V.I.P tickets to our daughters that loved his songs when he first debuted to go to his concert, don't you remember?" His colleague answered as he realized his problem. "Oh… Yeah, thanks to him my daughter has his Signed copy of his songs. You know I never seen her so happy when she got that." He stated as his colleague nods at him. "Me too." His colleague said as he stops the fans just in time as the V.I.P plane moves and was flying outta here. He watched through the window as he leaved to Japan. "That was close… Huh…This is gonna be a long flight." Izayoi said as he sleeps with his scarf covering his eyes.

Present time...

He sighs again as he check his phone at the moment. He guides down through the lines of contacts as he stop at a certain person's name that was having a fun time in the summer holidays as he smiled. He checked his concert schedule a month from now as he pocketed his phone and stares at the sky for a moment until "Meow... He stopped as he heard a cat meow, he look left and right as he finally look down at his feet. "Meow..."A cat with black fur, a tie around its neck and a sword in its mouth? is looking at him. Izayoi pick up the cat as he sets it down on his right shoulder as it meow. "Well aren't you cute? What are you doing here, little one?" Izayoi questioned as he sensed magical powers from this cat. Suddenly Izayoi was blinded by a bright light as a magical mark appeared beneath him as he said mentally. "That's a lot of magic power, maybe this... With a little surprise face as he smirked. "Will be fun! After all." He said to himself as he disappeared from view in a blinding light.

Meanwhile in Flognarde...

Yuki was recently thinking about Izayoi. She doesn't know why but he makes her heart warm and fuzzy inside. She feels that Izayoi was mysteriously even powerful than her master was when he demonstrate his performance earlier if she guess it is. But one thing is for sure that she wants to meet him again and why he was making her heart like this. She better tell her master about it.

Earlier in Galette Castle...

"As I expected Milhiore will summon a hero to win the next war, Hmm... Well I should summon my hero too." Leo said as she smirked. Then she thought about Izayoi meeting with her, she was confused when he just show up in her room and became friends with her as he says a quick bye and then he leave by disappearing in black flames.  
"Well better mind that later. I should get to work." She said as she gets to work on summoning Galette's hero for the upcoming war. She doesn't know that this 'hero' will be a certain someone that will have an effect on her as it did with a certain blonde fox girl.

Present time...

"Is it always like this?" Izayoi said to the cat on his shoulder as he falls from the sky in a blue beam. "Meow..." The cat said as it purred on his shoulder but Izayoi hear it as a yes. "Hmm... I can feel that this world is the same as in the dream..." He said as he landed on solid ground as he stretched his arms out and fixes his clothes. "Welcome! Galette's Hero!" The Galette princess said. She has white hair that goes to her waist. Atop her head are small, pointed cat ears, her eyes are a bright yellow color and she has a slight fang protruding from her mouth. She is very well-endowed with a curvaceous figure. She wears a white, strapless tanktop with a small, blue half-vest over the top that she leaves undone. She is wearing shoulder armor and a dark blue cape. Along her wrists are large black gauntlets, and she wears very short jean shorts revealing a string, which have crossing straps over them, that are used to hold her armor in place. She wears tall armored black boots, on her feet that have a slight heel. She also has large breast. When Izayoi looks at her his eyes widen as he smirked, then vanished and reappears behind her as he puts his chin on her left shoulder."Aww... Don't you remember me your favourite prince and the one that slept with you." Izayoi said smirking as he saw that Leo blush tomato red and Izayoi dodge a fist as he dodged many fists that are intent to punch him to oblivion.

"Who are you? I never even met you?!" Leo said in anger and embarrassment. Izayoi vanish and reappears a little distance in front of her. "Yes you have Leo-hime." Izayoi said as he took of his hat and smiled at her as Leo was shocked that Izayoi was her people's hero."Izayoi?!" Leo said with a shocked face. "I don't know about this so called hero but it sounds fun if you ask me." He said. "Where am I exactly? And why am I here?" Izayoi asked as he looks around the place. "Well this is a world called Flognarde and in this world, Countries fight with Countries in a war to determine the winner as the winner will take a prize from the losing country, and why your here is that I summoned you from your world in order for you to become Galette's Hero when that cat chose you, Do you understand so far?" Leo said to him. "Yes I get it, but during a war in Flognarde can we die?" Izayoi asked as he was confused about this world cause if a Country fought with another Country there should never be such a peaceful place right? "No… during a war the Flognarde power of the war protection deity, protect us from getting injured or die in battle which lies in the battle ground. If battles were fought elsewhere like let's say that when you are outside of the barrier and you're at the forest you would surely die." Leo said as she looks at Izayoi, he was your ordinary teenage boy but he was an enigma to her.

"Well let's get this show on the road, shall we?" Izayoi said as he walks away. "Hey! Wait up!" Leo said as she catch up and walk besides him. "You know in a few hours there's a war between Galette and Biscotti right?" She questioned as Izayoi stop and faces her. "So back to my offer would you like to be this country's Hero?" She questioned "Yeah it'd be fun to become your Hero and No, but in this few hours I can feel this is going to be fun, So what your waiting for Leo-hime let's get going." Izayoi said as he smiles at her and walks slightly in front of her. "What is this feeling in my chest when he smiles that precious smile?" Leo said to herself as she shook her current thoughts and continued to walk beside Izayoi.

After a few hours...

"So what's the different between this world and the other world. My world was a little boring, I don't know whether it is fun or boring but I can feel that this world will be fun to play. "He asked Leo as she answered. "Just look at these does everyone have them in your world like they do mine?" She stated as she pointed to her ears and tail. "Yeah I know, that's why it's so cute to pet them." Izayoi said as he reached out to Leo ears and softly scratched her ears as she purred and gets a low moan from her, He smirked as he got an idea. "Do you like that Leo-Hime? Or do you like this?" Izayoi said at her ears huskily when he scratched behind her ears getting a loud moan from Leo as she lean her body to his chest.

"Yes I like it very...much" She purred on his jacket. "That's my cat girl." He said as he continued to scratch behind her ears. "Well Leo-Hime, I think it's time to get ready for the war ain't that right?" Izayoi ask as he stopped his scratching as Leo was breathing hard as she looks at Izayoi.  
"Why did you stop it was great… Can you do it again?" She said pouted with pleading eyes. "How about after the war ok Leo-Hime?" Izayoi said as she nods and gets off of Izayoi's chest as she walks away to prepare for the war. "Silly Kitten." He said as he smirked and gets ready to have his fun.


	2. Chapter 2:The War Begins

The War Begins

Battlefield HQ

"Izayoi, Hey are you there?" Leo questioned as Izayoi answered without looking at her. "Yeah I'm here I'm just looking at this ring and the one that you gave me earlier." He said looking down at the Ring Leo had given him in honor of being her county's Hero. The ring was one of her country's sacred weapons the Devine Sword Ex-Machina while Her Majesty herself wore the Demonic Battle-axe Granveil. She had told him he was able to turn the weapon into anything he liked, so with that being said he turned it into a Black Gauntlet that he remembers in his mind. Leo blinked a few times and walked towards Izayoi as she inspected the other and mysterious ring that suddenly appeared on his right hand finger. "Well I don't know what is that ring and why it suddenly appeared on your finger when you came into Flognarde maybe is the same as the other ring but we never know just use it when you feel like you're ready to use it, alright?" Leo stated as Izayoi nods at her.

"Oh, and I wanted to tell you as to not show yourself till needed in this battle because I want you to stay hidden as long as possible. Also only come out if I'm in trouble, though I don't really think you will be needed it's not like anyone in Biscotti is a challenge for me." Leo stated in confidence as Izayoi looks sad. "Why am I have to stay hidden, I think the Biscotti will summon their hero and the one who will battle by his side must be their captain or something. Combine with that, then you surely be defeated by the likes of them if you hold back just to let them win, So if you are defeated then where is my share of the fun?" He asked with a sly grin while Leo looks sheepish about holding back as it was her plan to let Biscotti win and to be friends again with her best friend Princess Millhiore. He just smiled towards her and nodded. "But I'm coming out to have fun, ok?" Izayoi said as Leo nods at him.

With the Dog Princess

Here we find Princess Millhiore running up the stone steps that lead to the summing platform of her country as she ran up the steps she couldn't help, but think of all the problems she's been facing since she became the ruler of her country after her father's passing. The first couple of months were alright in her opinion, but then her best friend had been getting more and more involved with Biscotti's security then a few months after that she quit talking with the princess completely. Then that's when Leo-sama started attacking her country repeatedly over the last few months.

This brings her to the reason she was walking up these stone steps. Her country has been losing all the recent wars they were having with her friend's country and if something wasn't done soon then her country would be in huge trouble. So she decided it was time for something big in order to save her country…a Hero.

She was broken from her thoughts as a bright light descended from the sky. This brought a smile to her face as she rushed up the stairs in order to meet her new Hero. She finally reached the top of the stairs as she watched the light fad and revel a young boy with blond hair sitting on the ground rubbing his head in confusion. They stared at each other for a bit as they soaked in each other's appearances and features. That when she decided to break the silence with introductions.

"Nice to meet you, you must be the Hero that answered our summoning." She stated with her smile beaming. Of course this statement just seemed to confuse the young blond even more as he thought of the statement.

"Hero?" He questioned in confusion as Millihi just nodded her head and decided to introduce herself.

"I have summoned you, Hero. I am the feudal lord of this Filianno territory of the Republic of Biscotti. I am Millhiore Fillianno Biscotti." She stated as the young boy just rubbed the back of his head and decided that maybe he should introduce himself as well.

"Oh right…My name is Shinku Izumi." He answered awkwardly as he still didn't understand what was happening.

"You are the Hero, Shinku-sama…I know about you." She stated as this just placed a huge question mark in the young boy's head, but before he was able to question on how she knew him the dog from before landed next to him with his bag. The dog then dropped the bag as he ran over to the princess.

"Tatsumaki, well done in greeting the hero." The Princess stated as she bended down in order to pet the dog for a job well done. Once she was done petting the dog she walked forward in order to talk with the hero a bit more. "For you hero, thank you very much for answering the summon and coming to this Frognarde." She stated as she was close enough in order to bend down in front of the young blond. "After hearing our story, will you lend us your power?" She question while Shinku just stared at her for a few seconds then nodded a bit awkwardly.

"Umm…I would be happy to hear what you have to say." He said as just decided to go with it till he can get more information.

"Right…" She started to say, but was cut off by fireworks going off behind her. Turning her head to make sure what she was hearing was really what she thought it was she widened her eyes. "Oh no, it's already starting."

"Starting…?" Shinku questioned as the Dog Princess turned her gaze back to her Hero.

"We, Biscotti, are at war with a neighboring country at the moment." She stated as Shinku widened his eyes from the information.

With Leo on a cliff side overlooking the battle.

"The attack on the fortress is going well." Godwin stated to Leo who was watching her forces infiltrate the walls of the Dog fortress. "At this rate…" he paused as he watched the gates of the fortress open wide."It's open."

"Alright, We will advance in from the gates of the fortress." She said as Godwin nodded his head in understanding she then turned towards her troops to speak. "Troops, we shall go now! Today we shall let the Filianno castle fall, and make the Dog Princess and her Knights cry!" She yelled out as all her remaining troops cheered.

With the Dog Princess

"Come we must hurry." She said to Shinku as the two of them ran down the stone steps to see a huge chicken type thing waiting for them.

"A bird?" Shinku questioned as he stared at the bird intently till the Princess turned towards him.

"Is this your first time seeing a Cellkull?" The princess questioned as Shinku brought his one of his hands up to the back of his head to rub it awkwardly.

"Sorry, we don't have any at our home." He stated as he watched the princess mount the giant chick-I mean Cellkull.

"This is my Cellkull, Halla." She stated with a smile as she held out her hand for him to join her. "Please do ride."

At Galette HQ

Izayoi was watching his Majesty very closely in order to make sure nothing bad happened to her while he was looking at the mysterious ring every once in a while, but so far it seemed she didn't even go near any real battle so he had nothing to really do with his time. So he decided he would go hang out with his new friend instead. Walking over to the stable like area where all the Cellkull were being handled he walked up to the silver and black feathered one who was staring at him intently as if he wanted attention from Izayoi.

"Hey fella it's hard to believe no one named you yet." Izayoi stated as he rubbed the side of his head softly. "And now they expect me to pick a name for you." Izayoi stated as the Cellkull seemed to understand him and nodded his head. "Hmm…you know your feathers resemble someone that was very close to me when he was still alive." Izayoi said to the Cellskull as he thought of a certain silver haired Scarecrow, then Izayoi blinked a few times as he remembered his old friend title that was given to him cause of his special ability with white chakra and that died in the war with everyone else . "Ha…I just thought of a name for you." Izayoi said as the Cellkull chirped loudly in happiness. "Your name will be Silver." Izayoi stated as the Cellkull leaned its head into Izayoi's hand in acceptance. Izayoi was brought away from his new companion as a huge square screen came to life above the HQ.

"So then we are having exciting battle as usual today!" A man with orange hair stated from inside the huge square. "Sports casting will be provided by me, Franboise Charles from the Galette Republic of the Territory of the lions." He stated as he then looked to his side to see the other commentators. "Commentary will be by General Bernard," He stated getting a simply 'Hi' from the man. "And Princess Leonmichelle's aide, Violle-san." He stated as she just waved with a small 'Hello.' "So now, the warriors from the Galette Lion Knights have begun to advance. After passing through the little fortress here in just 20 minutes, what the warriors from the Lion Kights will be facing is…The invincible wall that protects the Biscotti Republic," He says as he watches a few soldiers trying to walk over a narrow log. "Filianno Lake field!" He finishes as he watches a few more of Galette soldiers fall into the water from the Biscotti soldiers shooting them off the obstacles. "The Lion Knights' warriors who have gone through many battles seem to be having quite some trouble." He states looking towards Bernard.

"Since the Biscotti have nothing to fall back when this place is conquered." Bernard stated as they watched more of the Galette army fall from the obstacles. Then the rescue unit helps them out of the water once they have fallen.

"Biscotti's rescue of those who have failed is quick as usual. What are your thoughts, Violle-san?" Charles questioned looking towards Violle.

"I would like them to try as many times as they possibly can without getting up even if they do fall." She stated with a smile.

"The commander, Leonmichelle, hasn't gone into battle yet, but she comments that she'll immediately destroy any famous Biscotti warrior that might appear." Charles stated as Bernard decided to continue.

"Ah, that's promising, and who knows maybe we might even see something else exciting appear." Bernard stated as he was referring to their new Hero that only himself, Violle and Leo knew about.

A few minutes earlier with the Dog Princess and her Hero

"Biscotti and our neighbor Galette would have wars from time to time, but recently, we've been continuously defeated. Many fortresses and battle fields have been broken through. And with today's battle, they're at a rate where they could make our castle fall. We have no knight who is on par with Leonmichelle-sama, the Galette of the Territory of the Lion Kights' Leader, the knight of the King of animals." She paused for a second to catch her breath from the long explanation then turned to look towards Shinku who was trying to absorb all that was happening. "So we would like you to lend your powers to us."

"Umm I'm not a Warrior or hero, but rather just an ordinary middle school student from nowhere. Is there anything I can really do?" He said as he turned his head a bit thinking that he may have disappointed her.

"You are being too modest." The Princess stated as his head snapped back up. "I know of your power very well." She stated as they rode on for a bit longer, then coming to a stop on a hillside where they were overlooking the ongoing war.

Back with Izayoi

"Bored…I'm so bored." Izayoi complained as he watched the war happening in front of him. It looked so fun and peaceful compared to the war he was in, this was defiantly a large 180 from what he was used to, but it seemed like a needed change plus as he say it looks fun.

It didn't really take him long because it seemed Silver Royce was one of the faster breeds of Cellkull so he was there in less than five minutes. Upon arriving he un-mounted his Cellkull seeing this seemed like a good time to have a little fun. Izayoi looked around to see that everyone was not really paying attention to her and were focused on other things. Walking up to her ever so slowly he crept up behind as he put his mouth next to her ear as he whispered huskily.

"When's Leo-Hime going to fight?" He questioned as Leo jumped away from him with a small squeak.

"Izayoi what are you doing here aren't you're supposed to be watching from a secret location. I thought you were before coming here?" She questioned as if she was a mother scolding her child.

"Well I'm bored staying there and if you didn't notice then I think you should look around Leo-Hime no one noticed me enter." Izayoi stated with a wide grin as Leo looked around for a bit to see that he was indeed correct no one had noticed him yet. This caused her to blush in embarrassment as she then glared at him lightly.

"Still what are you doing here? And what did I tell you about calling me that." She stated with a glare as Izayoi just smirked as he turns around so Leo was facing his back "My apologies…Leo-Hime but I like to call you that, as your mine little kitty." Izayoi stated as Leo blushed and turns her head away so he didn't see her blush as he walks away and then turns his head around. "As for your question on why I'm here well…I'm bored." He said as Leo face palmed from hearing this.

"Izayoi just wait a little longer okay. Plus keeping you hidden for a while is good opportunity to catch them off guard when I'm letting you fight in the war, so please just relax." She stated with a warm smile as Izayoi relaxed while thinking on how he could have fun to spend the time here. "No fun, Hmm…" He said as he sighs leaving Leo to herself.

"Breaking news, this just in! Princess Millhiore has used a hero summoning for this decisive battle!" Leo just blinks a few times as she stares at the Commentator in shock till she notices Izayoi sneaking to the exit of the camp. Quickly grabbing him by the back of his jacket, she dragged him back to stay inside in order to not get noticed.

"Leo-Hime let me go, I want to go fight their Hero and their army." Izayoi complained as Leo sighed from her hero's complaint.

"I told you not to come out until I am in trouble Izayoi." She stated as Izayoi gained a devilish look in his eyes. "Or not I will not pet your ears after this war is over." He said with a sly grin as Leo looks horrified as he grabs Leo and her weapon. He hurried and flashed into the middle of the battle and dropped her along with her weapon as he then flashed out leaving her in order to go watch from a safe distance and 'intervene when needed'.

"Dammit Izayoi! and I really need your petting… " She yelled and whisper the last part to herself as she bashed someone who tried to get the jump on her, in the face with her shield. She then turned around to see her Cellkull right next to her causing her to smile that at least she had her ride with her.

"H-H-He's fast!" Charles yelled as he watch Shinku take down multiply opponents in an instant. "I don't really understand what he did, but his frag count is rapidly increasing. Can he turn this match around?!" He says as he watch Shinku reach a hillside. "At any rate, this hero is no ordinary warrior!"

"Of course he's a hero after all." Millihi commented from her spot on top of her tower.

"Okay let's see how well he matches up to mine." Leo stated as she kicked one of the downed fur balls out of her way. "I'll test him out personally." She stated as she mounted Daumas.

With Éclair

"It may be Hime-sama's decision, but we don't need a hero to win this." She stated as her crest formed behind her. "We can win this on our own!" She yelled as she raised her seal output. "Air-Slash Cross-out!" She yelled as she slashed her twin daggers downward causing a large blast escape from them destroying the large group in front of her. As she was taking a couple of breaths in she never noticed one of the group survived and was already too late to do anything when he was upon her.

"Hero Kick!" Shinku yells as he drop kicks the random foot soldiers once he gets up he turns to Éclair with a thumbs up. "Hi! I'm Shinku Izumi and I've been summoned here as a Hero." He announces while Éclair sweat drops. It's not like she didn't already know that, but trying to be nice she answered anyway.

"Éclair, The captain of the Imperial guardian Knights." She answered not looking directly at him.

"Éclair…That beam you just shot what is it?" Shinku questioned in excitement as Éclair looked at him in confusion.

"Beam…? You mean the Seal cannon? She questioned as Shinku nodded excitedly.

"The Princess wanted me to ask you to teach me how to use the Seal Cannon, since you were so good at it." Shinku stated while Éclair blushed a bit from the indirect praise.

"I-I see…First you activate your own seal." She stated as she raised her arm up towards the large incoming group. "Using all your power and spirit, reinforce the seal!" She stated a large seal formed behind each of them. "Level 2…" She stated as she readied her weapons. "Level 3!" They both yelled as each of their seals pulsed. "Convert the Flogna power into spirit power and fire it out through your weapon!" She yelled as both of them swung, and channeled as much power as they could behind their weapons causing a large beam to shoot out from each of their respected weapons. Everyone that was in the way of the beam impact with it was an instant frag. "Although the Seal Cannon is useful, it is often deflected by master warriors and knights who are allowed to wear armor and shields…And most importantly…" She never got to finish as Shinku answered for her.

"It tires us out after firing it…right?" Shinku stated as he panted a bit.

"Right…so think twice before using it." She said as she looked to the side just in time to see a flash of light going straight for the hero. Reacting with her trained reflexes she jumped in front of him in order to block the beam, but failed shortly after from the sheer force behind the attack which cause her to fly back into Shinku.

"Although I came here expecting a better fight…" A voice states from the hillside as the two look up to see Princess Leo standing there in all her glory. "It appears you are just another henchman for the Dog Princess."

"Princess Leonmichelle!" Éclair yelled out in surprise as she stared towards the smirking Princess.

"A princess? From the enemy side?" Shinku said in shock as he looked up to the smirking Princess as well brought her finger up to her lips.

"Tsk tsk…It troubles me to be called a mere Princess." She states as she crosses her arms. "My name is Leonmichelle Galette des Rois. I am the King of the Galette Lion Knight Kingdom, as well as the knight of the King of Beasts!" She states as Daumas takes a single step. "Call me Your Majesty, You insolent fools!" She demands as flames burst from the ground behind her once everything calmed down Leo could have sworn she heard a small 'Good going, Hime-sama' from someplace behind her which caused her to groan from her Hero's persistence.

"She's here!" Charles yells from the commentator's box. "She's finally appeared! Her Majesty, King Leonmichelle! She's arrived at the battlefield!" As the camera then pans to her stead. "Her Chocobo looks as imposing as ever!"

"With that said, allow me to advance forwards." She states as she turns away from the two who were struggling to stand up.

"Hero! You're in the way! Get lost will ya!" She yells at him as she tries to get up.

"You too…" He states as he attempts to push her off by pushing her on the chest. That's when he stopped as he felt a soft mound located on her chest. "Don't tell me…You're a girl?!" Shinku questioned in shock with his hand still placed firmly on her chest. This causes Éclair to go through a mixture of emotions starting with shock and horror from being mistaken for a boy then finally to anger and rage from him still touching her breast.

"You Pervert!" She yells as she punches him as hard as she could.


	3. Chapter 3:Battling Galette's Hero

Battling Galette's Hero

With Leo

Here we find her jumping from stump to stump while riding Daumas when she is stopped by a hail of arrows coming her way. She then summoned her weapon in spear form as she blocked all the arrows by twirling the spear in her hand.

"Amazing!" The commentator commented as he watched Daumas jump to dry land. "You could say her Majesty Leon and her Daumas are in perfect harmony!" He then looks towards the next obstacle. "And now comes the difficult part. The slippery ground and suspension bridge!" He yelled as he watched one soldier be pulled down the wall. "The Biscotti soldiers are trying hard to fend off our units! Only a little time left before they reach the final line of defense! Will this become the stage of a decisive battle?!" He yells out.

"Run through it, Daumus." Leo states as she approaches the area. Once they reach the edge Daumas jumps straight through the middle as he soars though the air till Leo hears two shouts from behind herself.

"Fat Chance!" Éclair and Shinku yells together as she run up the ramps located on each side, when they reach the top both of them then jump and try to attack Leo, but Leo jumps off Daumas causing the two of them to hit each other's weapons in midair. Then both them looked up towards Leo, but before they even get a chance to look at her they were both hit by a green beam sending them crashing into the ground. Once the smoke cleared they both noticed they had ruined each other's attack.

"Hero, What are you?! Really?! Did you just come to hinder me?!" She questions angrily.

"What about you!?" Shinku yells back.

They were both brought out of their little argument when a glowing green light started behind them. They both turned to see Leo with two seals around her, one in the back and the other under her.

"Lion King Round Seal!" She yelled out as fire started coming from everywhere destroying everything in its path.

"Is a seal spell really that powerful?" Shinku questions as he and Éclair escape the fire.

"Princess Leon is on a completely different level." Éclair states as she stares at the destruction in front of her. "If you don't want to get beaten then…"

"Run!" They both yelled as they booked it in the opposite direction.

"Giant Explosion!" Leo yelled as she brought her battle-axe down causing a giant explosion to consume the area.

Ignoring the all that were around herself she scanned the field for her main targets. Not seeing them she looked up towards the Commentary box. "Framboise, affirm this for me! Did the Hero and Droopy ears die?" She questioned as there was a flash of light in the air causing her to look up as Éclair proceeds to kick Shinku down in order to impact with Leo. Upon impact Leo pushed him back causing him to flip a little distance away in front of her, but she looked back to see Éclair had landed behind. Then the two Biscotti warriors charged causing Leo to block, but her weapons proceeded to break upon impact leaving her defenseless.

As the two closed in on her for the finally attack she felt a sudden pull and…Silence as a blinding beam of darkness reach to the sky as it dissipates into a dome and covers the Galette's princess as in the dome they're someone else with her. When the dome disappears, Everyone was wide eyes as upon closure inspection everyone noticed there was a teenage boy with purple eyes and a handsome face had blocked their attacks with nothing as Éclair's blades and Shinku's staff never reach him as they feel they're was barrier protecting him from harm. Everyone could see him smirking as the barrier pushed Eclair and Shinku away as they fall into the dirt."Now it's my turn to have fun, shall we?"

"Who the hell are you?!" Éclair questioned as she jumped back a bit to get some distance and review the situation. Shinku doing the same while Izayoi smiled towards each of them. He wears a long-sleeved black jacket attached with two strings hanging beside his neck and a hoodie on the back of his neck. He also wears black pants and black combat boots as well as wore black fingerless gloves. Underneath his jacket he wears a black shirt and around his neck was a long black scarf that is flowing in the wind upon this upcoming battle. Izayoi was eager to have fun with the Biscotti's Hero and the Captain of the Imperial Forces.

"Izayoi-Senpai what are you doing here?" Shinku asked as he already knows him at the Iron Athletics.

"Well I'm the same as you Shinku a Hero, though I'm on Leo-Hime's side." Izayoi stated getting shocked looks from the two and he was surprised to see that Shinku was here as he met him in the Iron Athletics.

"W-What?!" Charles yelled once he heard the explanation was heard. "Princess Leon has used a Hero summoning as well! And apparently the Biscotti Hero knows him" He yelled as the other two commentators smirked at this.

"Why would Leo-sama need a Hero she already has enough powerful warriors." Princess Millihi stated as she stared at this new comer.

Finally shaking herself from her shock Éclair glares at the new comer then later smirks. "Fine we'll just destroy you like we were about to do your Princess." She stated confidently as Izayoi just smirked back.

"Don't be so confident, Beautiful but you can try." He said, as Éclair blush at his words then she glares at him. "And again don't just think I'm gonna go easy on you two." Izayoi added as he lift his right hand and covered his face with it while Shinku and Éclair saw a ring as it glows and then power erupted in him causing everyone to see the same thing as before but it is different as there was a blinding light of darkness covered his whole body and it dissipates to reveal a red eyed gauntlet and showed a medium sized 3 pointed red eyed shield on his right arm. His shoulders were covered by black shoulder pads for more protections.

"It looks like Galette's Hero has summon a gauntlet from The Ex-Machina ring that the Princess Galette gave him to prepare for this battle by the looks of it, will Biscotti's Hero and it's Captain of the Imperial Forces win against him? But no matter we will see, now I think it's time for Galette's Hero versus Biscotti's Hero with the Captain by his side." Charles said as he looks at the gauntlet that the Galette's Hero summoned he was fascinated by the design of it as he never seen anything like it before. Izayoi was waiting for them to attack as Éclair jumped for him as he blocked her blades with his gauntlet. Turning his head a small bit he noticed in the corner of his eye that Shinku was attacking his legs in order to trip him. So seeing as he was still locked in place with Éclair, he decided to backflip over Shinku and kick his back who was still in mid-swing which caused him to hit Éclair tripping her instead and him nearly fell but stayed his ground with his staff supporting him.

Looking up from the ground she glared at Shinku. "Dammit Hero you just keep getting in my way!" She complained as Shinku just rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"It's not my fault." He defended as he helped her to her feet. They then both looked over towards Izayoi was patiently waiting for them.

"You know you guys are going to have to do better than that." Izayoi stated with the smirk still plastered on his face."So… Do you want to continue…?" He asked to provoke them as Éclair fell into his trap.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" As she yet again charged Izayoi, but this time she throws one of her daggers as one of her plans to get Izayoi to be surprise so they can attack his weak spot but he block it with his gauntlet as the dagger stabbed through the ground near him. After he blocked the dagger Shinku was already beside him as he kick him in the shoulder but again Izayoi block it with his left hand as he powers it up with energy and then Shinku was sent on the ground. Still in the process of testing his power he noticed Éclair attempting to drop kick him, Izayoi raised his gauntlet in time to block her kick, as he pushed her away with ease like it was nothing as Éclair backflip and lands on the ground."How can he blocked it that easy? By that sheer force, it must be powerful to knock everyone and him a bit but he wasn't even winded by it or even..." Éclair said mentally as she widens her eyes. "Have a scratch on him after all that we attack so far he just keeps blocking and dodging, that gauntlet it's pretty powerful and it's defense it's incredibly but how to…" She thinks mentally on how to catch him off guard with his gauntlet on.

After the kick Izayoi flash away and reappears a little distance from the two. "_Oh yeah, I forgot about Hime-sama's order that we have to lose…Oh well, right now I guess I'll have a little bit more fun with them plus I haven't even tested this power yet."_ Izayoi said mentally back as black energy swirling around him as he vanished with a black flash startling the two Biscotti warriors. Izayoi quickly engaged the two in close combat as he dodged a swing from Shinku then kicked him in the leg in order to trip him. He succeed though when Shinku simply did a front flip and landed on his feet he was already swinging his pole that Izayoi blocked with his gauntlet just as expected.

Éclair seeing a good chance to strike did a spinning heel kick to Izayoi's face, but was surprised when Izayoi caught her foot. Thinking quickly Izayoi with a burst of Flogna power launch Éclair and Shinku up into the sky as he flash to Shinku and heel dropped him to the ground with clouds of dusts and flying debris clouded him. As for Éclair she backflip once again to the ground as Izayoi quickly deciding to get Éclair away from this fight for a while using his momentum he flash to her and did an upward heel kick to the falling Éclair sending her flying into the wall on the opposite end of the area.

Standing up once again he looks down noticing Shinku had stood again from the fall with his pole supporting him,"He used his pole to protect him and lessen the damage while I did the kick impressive and quick thinking, kid." Izayoi said impressed but now he decided it was time to take the younger blonde out of the fight as Izayoi raised his leg highway and heel dropped the young teen in the stomach. Though he was not surprised however when the teen quickly roll away and materialized his pole sending it straight up to Izayoi's chest as he block it away with a calm face. Shinku seeing that he now had failed his plan to catch him off guard he just stood up as Izayoi gave him the pole by pushing it to his feet, Shinku was surprised as he look at him. "It's more fun this way and it's fair." He said in a whisper as Shinku hears him and smiled. Shinku then rush to Izayoi intend to hit him in the knee causing him to lose his footing forcing him to kneel down but Izayoi dodged that with a simple flash.

Shinku rush again at him as he was the right distance away from him and proceeded to hit him again but in a different direction as the pole goes straight to ground in front of him causing Izayoi to be slightly surprised but he knows that was a diversion as he focus on Biscotti's Hero and Shinku with his pole support his height to kick him while Izayoi block it. But Shinku's feet lands on his gauntlet as he had him in this position he proceeded to hit Izayoi in the face with his staff, causing the older blonde to block it with his other hand. Trying to end the fight here Shinku jumped in the air and proceeded to pole drop the Galette Hero. Izayoi seeing this thought fast as power coursed through the gauntlet and he block it as Shinku and him were fighting for dominance while Flogna power between them burst like a wild flower to counter each other. But Izayoi's gauntlet with ease ends the fight for dominance, him as the winner.

"You're actually good you know that kid." Izayoi commented with a smile on his face while he thought to himself._'This boy can actually keep up with my people speed that's actually really good for someone not from my world '_ Izayoi thought to himself as he stared at the panting Shinku.

"Your pretty good yourself Senpai." Shinku commented towards the older blond.

"They seem to be around the same level though it seems the Galette Hero has more stamina and power from the way the Biscotti Hero is breathing compared to himself." Charles commented as he watched the fight in amazement. Never in his life has he seen a fight so fast paced.

The two stared at each other intently for a good minute until as if a silent command that only the two could hear they both charged towards each other meeting in the middle as the both attacked and defended as much as they could all everyone else could see were sparks flying all around the two Hero's as they continued to crash weapons with each other. This continued for a good two minutes until they both clashed with their weapons grinding against one another.

"You're slowing down Shinku, try to keep up." Izayoi commented with a smile as he watched to the younger Hero pant heavily.

"Haha, it's seems you forgot a critical point in our fight Senpai." Shinku said with a smirk as Izayoi smirked back, Shinku was raised an eyebrow on why he smirked back but now it's time to end the battle. "I'm not alone!" Shinku yelled as Izayoi counter him by saying. "I know." In a whisper but Shinku doesn't hear it this time. Taking the chance while his Senpai was distracted he backed up a little bit and swung his pole as hard as he could hitting his gauntlet causing his pole to shatter on impact while Izayoi's gauntlet was still intact and perfectly fine with not a single scratch on it.

He was shocked but then he quickly jumped back as Izayoi looked to his side and smiled at the kids plan from seeing the large Green beam heading his way but he blocked it with his gauntlet once again as black energy erupted around him and the gauntlet as he counter the attack with his own attack. "Level 1: Rising Moon" He said as he lifted his gauntlet and brought it down as the gauntlet suddenly releases a big arc of black and gold wave, to which it collided furiously with Éclair's beam. Biscotti people were watching the battle with expecting eyes to see their country win this war and their hero comes with the commander. As it ends with their own attacks, Flying debris were everywhere while everyone watch as the debris gone little by little to see if the Galette's Hero was defeated but…

"I must comment that you two are boring to have fun with so…" Izayoi said appearing after the attacks collided."Wha… How can you…?!" Éclair asked as she was tired to go on as well as Shinku that was a little behind her. "Have fun with this." He added while he gathers Flogna power in him as an Emblem appear behind him as it's colours was black, red and white as he smirk and he summoned a black sword with a chain hanging of at the end of the sword in his left hand as he says,"Getsuga Tenshou! " He said as he launch the attack a curved like moon as it travels at high speed and destroys everything in its path as Enclair and Shinku tried to defend against it but they can't as the power in the attack was too powerful for them as they were defeated by it as they're clothes shredded to pieces leaving them bare naked but they still manage to keep it covered as Shinku wears boxers and Éclair wears panties and a bra.

They couldn't believe that the sheer power behind that attack was very powerful even if they combine their power they still couldn't beat it. "Well to finish off everyone …" Izayoi said as he vanishes and reappears in front of Biscotti army as they attack him. "Take this, Blade Pillar!" Izayoi said as Emblem appear behind him but it is different as it is black and red and he stabbed his gauntlet into the ground as dozens of big swords came out of the ground and destroys them as the army turn to little puffy dogs. Everyone couldn't believe that the Galette's Hero was so powerful that a quarter of their forces were wiped out including Shinku and Éclair.

Izayoi smiled and hold out a small white flag as he waves it. "I'II retreat for now but listen here Biscotti if you want to defeat me, you have to train harder next time including you Hero and Commander of Biscotti, Till we meet in the next war, ok? Ja'ne" He said as he flash out of the scene. The people of Biscotti was sad that they will lose to the Galette again by their Hero but he retreated as he says his speech while they were inspired by it and they will train harder next time to protect their country, Next time they will win against Galette and him. But now is the time to celebrate for their victory.

Discording all the cheering Biscotti soldiers as they had won the war from the points added up from defeating a hero. Izayoi simply zoned in on Leo as he walked up next to her and carries her bridal fashion as Leo blush."Izayoi what is the meanin…" She was stopped by Izayoi as he puts his finger on her mouth.

"I know… I know you wanted me to surrender but you haven't told me the whole story so why? " He questioned in confusion as he leaned down to look at her and hears her answer. "Because I owe it to Millihi. Lately I have been treating her so coldly and even if she doesn't know we let her win it will still help me feel a little more at peace with myself, you understand?" She questioned as Izayoi nodded his head in understanding and added his own version. "Yeah, as I boosted their spirits to fight in the next war as I want to see if they changed after my awesome speech." He said though he did have a slight smirk adoring his face when she said earlier.

"I understand perfectly, Leo-Hime tries to act tough, but underneath is just a big softy as she's my cat girl." Izayoi teased as Leo blushed from both being called a Princess and a softy. And she blush tomato red when the fact that he calls her his cat girl. She then turned and glared at her Hero as he smiles at her. Leo then leans her head on his chest as she was tired from the fighting. "Silly Kitten… but your my kitten." Izayoi said as he goes to the HQ to get some rest and after that some exploring.


	4. Chapter 4: A Kidnapping Crisis

**Sorry guys i changed the chapters a bit but i have to cause i forget some chapter to be put in this fanfic earlier. So... no hard feelings alright? Ja'ne! ArtLotus Out!**

* * *

A Kidnapping Crisis

A few hours later

"Well that's to be expected I guess." Shinku commented as he stared down at his cell phone that had no services. "It is a different world, after all." Shinku stated as he slumped his head down in depression.

"That is what happens when you respond to a summoning without resolve." Éclair commented as she sat on a stone railing staring down at Shinku who was sitting on a wooden bench.

"Resolve?!" Shinku yelled out as he then stands up and glares at the dog next to him. "There was none of that stuff, just this doggy!" Shinku yelled as the dog then stood up and looked at Shinku as if it was insulted. "He then setup a pitfall as I was about to jump off the landing!" Shinku yelled as himself and the dog glared at one another.

"A pitfall?" Éclair questioned from behind them as she stood up as well and walked over to the dog. "Tatsumaki you did that?" She questioned as the dog shook his head negatively as he then placed his paw on the ground in front of them causing a seal to form.

"Hmm…let me see…Welcome to Flognarde…Glad to have you in Biscotti." She stated as then Tatsumaki pointed to a certain part in the fine print. "Warning: This is a Hero summoning. You will have no way to return home after being summoned." She read off the seal as Shinku stared at the seal in horror.

"Wow sucks to be you kid but I'm not." Someone commented causing the two teens and one dog to look to the side to see the Galette Hero crouching right next to them reading the seal as well. "What she didn't finish is look here on what it says. If you are going to decline, please do not step on this seal." Izayoi finished with a grin as the other two just stared at him in shock and confusion.

"How was I supposed to figure that out?!" Shinku yells as he stands up turning to Éclair who had an annoyed look on her face.

"Do you think I care!? Don't tell me that!" She yelled as Izayoi simply chuckled from watching their interaction which got Éclair's attention as she bowed towards the Galette Hero from him not seeming like a clueless idiot unlike her country's Hero and he was pretty powerful when he obviously defeated the two of them at the same time with a single attack and that deserved her respect. "So what are you doing here?" She questioned as Izayoi just stares at the sky as he answered and looks at her as he smile which cause her cheeks to turn pink.

"Well I came to explore around the town after I wake up from my nap I got kicked out of the camp by Leo-Hime. Something about randomly putting her in the middle of a battle or something like that. Then as I got bored I decided to explore but then I met up with you two on my way there." Izayoi stated as Shinku stare at him and Éclair prove her point that he was not the same clueless as her country's Hero… Deciding to ignore the new comer for a while she turned back to Shinku.

"Besides…The Academy people are searching for methods to send you back as we speak." She commented as Shinku still looked a bit nervous she tried again to calm him down. "They'll figure something out sooner or later." She finished as Shinku sighed a bit from hearing this. She then brought her attention back to the other Hero as she decided to introduce herself to him.

"Hi my names Éclair, The captain of the Imperial guardian Knights." She stated as she held her hand out.

"Hi to you too I'm Izayoi Sakamaki, Hero of Galette." Izayoi stated as he shook hands with the dog girl, then turned to the younger blond as he reached his hand out waiting for Shinku to introduce himself.

"Hey I'm Shinku Izumi, Hero of Biscotti. But I think you're already know." Shinku said as he shook hands with the older blond.

Seeing that, that was out of the way Éclair turned back to Shinku. "Well for now…How should I say this, Even though you're a complete idiot, you are still to be treated as an honored guest." She stated as she held out a small bag of coins. "We will not allow your life here to be miserable." She stated with a small smile. "Accept this for now."

"Is this money?" Shinku questioned as Éclair growled lowly and Izayoi sighs. "I can't just take your money, it's not right." Shinku stated as he tried to push the money away, but Éclair held fast.

"It is a reward for your actions on the battlefield today." She stated as she simply plopped it in his hands. "If you don't accept it, those in charge of the finance will be terrified." Éclair finished as Shinku accepted it quietly then he felt an arm go around his shoulder.

"Don't worry kid, think of this as your hard work on winning the war ok?" Izayoi said to cheer him up." Leo-Hime gave me the same speech right before the battle and then suddenly she kicked me out." Izayoi stated with a sighs. "That was one heck of a wakeup call, Well then let's go get something to eat." Izayoi stated as he dragged the kid along with him. Éclair seeing as she was the one in charge of watching Shinku for now decided to follow the two and try to educate Shinku on how this world worked seeing that Izayoi was a little ahead of him but better to educate the two of them.

"While war is a method of diplomacy. It is also an event that involves the whole country or group. This time our battle was with Galette," She stated nodding to Izayoi who in turn nodded back. "But we also have battles on a much smaller scale, like inter-village and inter-group battles."

"So it's like an inter-village athletic event as well as a festival?" Shinku questioned while Izayoi himself stayed quiet and just listened as well.

"Well you could say it like that, I suppose." Éclair responded as she brought her finger to her chin in thought. "When they setup a battle event, the organizers collect participation fees from all the participants. "Both countries gather the total amount, and then the battle is conducted. The victor receives 60% of the profit while the losing side receives 40% of the profits. This is the standard amount decided upon in the Intra-continental treaty. From the split amount, at least half would be allocated as a reward for the soldier that took part in it.

This rule was also stated in the treaty. The other remaining half is the national profit from the battle event. Build buildings, making fortresses, and supporting those who work for national services. They are used for purposes that lead to national defenses." She stated as she then took a long breath in from all the talking also putting her art pad down that she had used to explain. When she looked up to the two Shinku was holding a hand over his mouths trying to stop himself from laughing as Izayoi chuckles. "What's so funny?!" She questioned angrily as she didn't understand the joke here.

"Éclair you suck at drawing." Shinku answered as Éclair blushed from them making fun of her drawings."Shinku you shouldn't insult her I know she can improve her drawing later but for me it's pretty cute ain't that right Éclair-chan?" Izayoi said smiling while Éclair blushed at his words and for that she was glad that he was here with her. "Sorry Sempai it's just I couldn't, Haha…" Shinku said apologizing to him.

"It's not about the actual picture, but the information behind it, you Jerk!" She yelled as Shinku finally calmed down his laughter. "Oh also…How should I label this…"Real" war, like when the treaty is broken,"

"That means those are the battles where people die right?" Izayoi questioned as he finally spoke up since the lesson started. Enclair nods at him as she continued.

"If you look into history, there surely were battles like that. Especially battles against monster. The reason why we are not injured in battle, is the Flognar power of the war protection deity, which lies in the battle ground. If battles were fought elsewhere like let's say the forest people would surely die."

"Then how much of the land is protected?" Shinku questioned as Izayoi was wondering the same thing as he doesn't have the time to talk to his princess about it.

"Countries, Citys, and fortresses were originally built on ground of strong protection power. Roads, Mountains, and Valleys tend to be dangerous. Especially on roads people tend to run into large wild animals out there, but if you join with a group of soldier you tend to have a safe trip." She stated pointing towards her art pad and glaring at Shinku if he dares to laugh again, but he was able hold it in from the seriousness of the lesson. "Well that's enough for now we're gonna go see Rico for now." She stated as she started walking away inside the castle walls, but noticed Izayoi stop at the main gate looking at her questionably and looking at the castle that was awaiting him to come inside.

"I'm allowed to be in there right?" Izayoi questioned as he looked up at the castle. Éclair blinks a few times at the odd question.

"Of course you are, we may be from different Countries, but Galette and Biscotti are close friends to one another. Princess Millihi is close friends with Leo-sama." Éclair stated as Izayoi nodded his head in understanding, as he walk forward to the entrance and stop. He turns his head towards them."What are you waiting for? let's go explore this castle and then the town." He said with Shinku joining him."Hey Wait up!" Éclair shouted as she joins too while rushing towards them.

Inside Biscotti Walls…

"Woah it's sure is pretty" Shinku said as Izayoi nods agreeing with him."You haven't seen anything yet, let me show you around so that you two wouldn't get lost ok?" Éclair said as she volunteers to be their tour guide around the city."Well show us the way, Éclair-chan if you please." Izayoi asked politely as Éclair nods at him and shows them all the ups and downs of the a few hours… The tour ended as Éclair looks at them."So that ends the tour, any questions regarding the city so far?" Éclair asked as she ends the tour by asking them."Wow it's sure is big when we have to travel everywhere around the city." Shinku said tired by their tour as he barely caught his breath as for Izayoi.

"Well it is beautiful by the designs of the buildings, it is different from our houses in our world." Izayoi said impress by their designs and he loves the foods around here as it was delicious. "Thanks, Éclair-chan for the tour, I think it's time I go back." Izayoi said with Shinku saying "It was fun see you later, Sempai" and Éclair as she said. "Thanks a lot Izayoi-kun for listening unlike someone… Éclair said as she looks at Biscotti's Hero. "What?! " Shinku asked as he was confused by what she said 'unlike someone'. "I'll miss you Izayoi-kun." Éclair said she waves her hand at him with Shinku doing the same. "Yeah it was fun and I'll miss you too Éclair-chan." Izayoi said smiling at her as he turns around and started walking away.

"Well I have to go check on Leo-hime so I'll see you two later." Izayoi stated as he waved a hand over his shoulder.

A few hours later…

"So is Leo-Hime going to Millihi-Hime's concert?" Izayoi questioned from his spot above Leo as he gentle rubbed her head causing her to purr from it.

"Yeah I think I am. I haven't heard her sing in a while." She answered as she nuzzled more into Izayoi's lap causing him to smile from how cute she looked. He then looked around the room seeing that Leo-Hime was given a high quality room which they were currently residing in.

"I'm happy for you Leo-Hime you should never let go of your friends once you get them cause whenever your in trouble they will always come for you." Izayoi stated as he sighs with a sad look in his eyes but Leo couldn't see it as he was thinking about his past life with a certain someone who was once his friend as he leave to get power from an evil man but his other friend failed to convince him to go back home as after they're battle one another his other friend faces a terrible injury however he was saved by him as he was a medical healer as well as there was a professional healer with him. He will never let that happen again.

"Izayoi you okay?" Leo questioned since he had slowed his petting and seemed to be contemplating on something. Quickly realizing his mistake he smiled down towards her as he scratched behind her ears causing her to purr again and to moan loudly. He smirked as leans down his mouth to her ear."I promise that you will get the scratching after the battle didn't I?" He said huskily to her ear as Leo was breathing hard. "That feels good more… I want more…" Leo said with a blush on her cheeks as Izayoi scratch her but even softer. "Hmm…" Leo said as she relaxed.

"Silly Kitten… yeah, I'm just fine Leo-Hime." They stayed silent for the next ten minutes until Izayoi noticed her breathing quietly and noticed she had fallen asleep. "Well Leo-Hime, I will serve you as your my little kitten princess as you gave me something to have fun with in this world, and for that I am in your debt but not forever cause I'm not the one who will follow orders forever but in the meantime I want to be by your side." Izayoi whispered to the sleeping Lion Princess as he sat in silence gently petting her head as they waited for the concert to start. After that he gently puts Leo on the bed as he flash to get some fresh air and he needs a bath in the hotspring.

With Gaul

"Hmm I heard my sister almost lost today, but our Hero never did because everyone says he retreated without a scratch on him after he defeated Biscotti's Hero, their Captain and a quarter of their army." Gaul stated as he looked down the cliff that was overlooking the dog Princesses castle. "Though I did hear from my sister that she wanted to lose, but I still want to test out Biscotti's Hero." He stated as he looked over to the three girls behind him.

"It seems he is pretty strong. His fighting style is of a warrior type with light equipment. Just like you Gaul-sama." One of the three girls spoke up.

"How interesting he is." Gaul stated as he looked down at the castle. "Though it's not revenge for my sister. I should have a little playtime with him." Gaul stated as he started walking away.

With Shinku

"We can't have you come to the Princess's concert with the way you smell. So go use the bath before arriving at the concert." Éclair stated from her spotted on back of her Cellkull.

"Okay…Just one question where are the baths?" Shinku questioned as Éclair sighed "How can he forget already… What a waste." she said mentally after she wasted all her time on the tour for nothing. At least Izayoi listened to her.

"Ugh…It's on the east side of the castle." She stated as Shinku just nodded and ran off in that direction.

Ten minutes later

"I think I'm lost." Shinku stated as he looked around the area he was at the moment. It would help if Éclair would have given him better directions, but no she just said the East side of the castle how was he supposed to figure this out. "Why is this place so big?" Shinku questioned as he continued to aimlessly wander. "Hey, Shinku over here." Someone call out to him. "Huh… Who's that… Izayoi- Sempai!" Shinku said as he spotted Izayoi a little distance away waving at him. Izayoi walked towards him. "Where are you heading" Izayoi asked. "I'm going to bath but I don't know where's the bathing place?" Shinku answered as Izayoi smile at him.

"Well it's just over there, let's go I'm going to bath too after a long exploring, fighting and I have to prepare for the concert." He said pointing to a brightly lit window that was fogged over. "That has to be it, let's go Izayoi-Sempai." Shinku stated as he ran towards it and Izayoi follows him as they found a changing room. "Score." He said to himself as he and Izayoi stripped down to their boxers, and Shinku quickly runs in the bathing area not even paying attention to the sign on the outside."Well this will be interesting, I'm going in." Izayoi said as he noticed the sign but he just ignores it as he went inside to join Shinku.

"Wow, this bath looks amazing." Shinku commented as he looked around the bath for a little while."Yeah, I'm liking this bath already but dips on the water first." He said with a smirked face. It was so large and it was even open at the top showing all the stars. It looked so cool. Walking down the stairs Shinku and Izayoi heard a splash causing them to stop mid-step. "Oh? Is someone else already in here?" He questioned as he turned in the direction the splash came from and walked towards it. Though he froze a moment later when he noticed the long pink hair as his eyes slowly widened. The girl slowly turned around to show princess Millihi who now had a curious look on her face.

"Huh? My Hero and Galette's Hero?" She questioned as she walked towards them seemingly missing the fact she was naked but before she could do that Izayoi quickly covered Shinku's eyes with his hand. Izayoi look the other way slightly embarrassed as he speak to her.

"Umm…Millihi-Hime your clothes." Izayoi stated as Millihi looked down and blushed herself as she crouched down to hide herself and Izayoi slowly guides Shinku to the bath as he submerged his head so he didn't see any more then he already had he was only fourteen the woman body was still a mystery to him and he didn't want to dirty his mind.

Millihi then ran up to the side of the bath as she started apologizing thinking this was her fault. "I'm sorry!" She yelled as she wanted to make sure the Hero and the other Hero heard her. "I am so disgraced, being like this in front of our Hero and Galette's Hero no less!" She yelled out as Shinku popped his head back out of the water, but Izayoi kept his head turned so that he didn't look towards her. "Shinku… Shinku… not until your 18 years old then you can see it." Izayoi said calmly at him while Shinku was confused but focus to the main problem here.

"No I'm just…I didn't think someone would be in here, and I never imagined you yourself would be in here. I'm really sorry!" He yelled as he once again submerged his head in the water.

"I'm sorry, since I normally rarely get the chance to use the large bath over here…I thought that at least for times like these I should…Umm, I will leave now so, please take your time, my Hero and Galette's!" She yelled as she hurried out of the bathing area but Izayoi stops her by saying "Millihi-Hime don't be sorry it was our fault that we walk inside here without reading the sign, so don't feel bad about it ok? Also it was nice seeing your beautiful body." Izayoi said to Millihi as she was grateful to Izayoi that she didn't do anything wrong to him or Shinku and she blushed crimson red when Izayoi commented on her beautiful body. She leaves the bathing area as Shinku who slowly raised his head out of the water to make sure she was not still in there. Looking down at the water he saw his whole face was still red from the encounter he was not expecting that at all. "Umm…My Hero?" Millihi questioned from the doorway causing Shinku to jump a bit as he spun around to look towards the Princess but Izayoi still covered his eyes.

"Y-Yes?" He questioned as Izayoi looked towards Millihi's reddened face.

"About the summoning, and about the future…There are many things I'd like to talk to you about so, will you spare me a little of your time after my concert?" She questioned as Shinku quickly nodded his head.

"Yeah, sure!" He yelled as Princess Millihi smiled from this.

"Thank you very much. Then, see you later." She stated as she closed the door causing Shinku to sigh to himself cause that was just too much for his young mind but luckily he was saved by his Senpai. "Thank you Izayoi-Senpai for that without you I don't know what I'll do." Shinku said thanking him. "No problem kid there are others that you don't want to find out but as long as I'm there your safe, ok?" Izayoi says. "How about we relax and forget everything that happen earlier by relaxing in the water?" Izayoi added as he relaxed in the water with Shinku calmly joins him while forgetting the scene earlier.

A few minutes later

Shinku was staring at the sky as he thought about the differences between his world and this one. For one his world was nowhere as fun as this one and the night sky looked very beautiful compared to his own. Suddenly he thought of something as he sat up quickly. "Oh yeah…Maybe I should have asked Hime-sama." Shinku stated as he turned around to look at the bath as a whole. "Don't tell me this is the women's bath?" He questioned as he started to sweat a little. "I hope not…What if Éclair came in." He stated as he shivered. He was sure to die if that happened. He suddenly heard a loud scream that he recognized as the princesses which caused him to instantly stand up as he sprinted towards the door. Quickly putting his clothes back on he ran out of the bath house as he looked around only to see a shadow which caused him to turn around and looked up to see three women standing on top of the building with the one on the middle carrying Millihi bridal style.

"We are…" The blonde one started as she took a dramatic pose. "From the Gallete Lion Knight's Territory," Then the one with the multiple colored hair continued.

"Under Gau-sama's direct command…" She started as she struke a pose as well. "The secret intelligence unit!" Then the three struck a pose together. "Genoise!" They all yelled as fireworks went off behind them. All of this together just caused Shinku to sweat drop.

Then finally the black haired one spoke up in a calm and collected voice. "Biscotti Hero, we are kidnapping your precious Princess. We will be waiting for you at the meow fortress!" She declared as the blonde one started talking again.

"There's an hour and a half remaining till the Princess is due back for her concert in order to sing. Will you be able to come and rescue her safely in time?" She stated as the miltiple colored one started speaking again.

"So in short, we will be declaring a VIP kidnap / battle according to intra-continental treaty. We have 200 troops, elite units under direct command of Gaurus-sama." She stated as Once again the middle one spoke.

"Gaurus-sama desires a one on one battle with the Biscotti Hero. If the Hero declines what will happen to the Princess I wonder?" She finished as Shinku thought this over for a second and raised his head with a fire burning in his eyes. "Shinku don't be a fool, don't let your emotions get the best of you." Izayoi said with narrowed eyes as he appears beside him warning him to think before acting."What do we do Izayoi-Sempai?" Shinku said while looking at the trio."Hmm… well I'm coming with you, cause they said Gaurus wants a one on one battle with you so I can't interfere but I'm gonna fight that 200 troops, alright?" Izayoi stated to Shinku as he nods and agrees to his choice while he fight this Gaurus his Sempai will fight the 200 troops, with his mind made up he answers the trio.

"Of course, I accept it!" He stated as he then pointed towards them. "The Hime-sama called me here. I am the Hero of Biscotti. If the Princess is in danger I'll save her!" Shinku declared as he then struck his own pose. "I Shinku, will fight anyone from anywhere for the Princess!" He declared as the three smiled to this as they left. Their work here was done it was time to return to Gaul-sama." Éclair-chan will not be happy about this, Oh well at least I'm gonna have fun." Izayoi said mentally smirking as he figures that Shinku gonna be in for a kicking.

A few minutes later

Here we find Shinku running through the castle courtyard with as he turns his head to see Éclair running towards him. "Éclair! You have great timing! The situation is critical! The Princess has been kidnapped! I've got to go save her as soon as possible!" Though he stopped talking when he spotted Éclair jumped at him.

"You big Dumbass!" She yelled as she drop kicked Shinku causing him to go spiralling back into a pillar.

"That hurt! What was that for?" Shinku questioned as he rubbed his sore head…That was one hell of a kick… a kick from hell if you ask him.

"That's my line, you big Dumbass! Accepting a war declaration all on your own. Why did you do that?" She questioned angrily as Shinku looked at her with a mind-blown face.

"Huh?" Was his intelligent response which caused Éclair to sigh in annoyance.

"Éclair-chan don't be mad at him, We were done thinking enough as to accept the declaration of war." Izayoi said as he appears beside Shinku while he was getting up from the kick."Izayoi-kun your in this…but I thought you…" Éclair said with a surprised face as she wouldn't expect Izayoi to be in this mess.

"Millihi-Hime is my friend and I always protect my precious friends so we decided that we have to save her no matter what, even if their just pranking a kidnapping that is not real but we have to save her for the concert." Izayoi said as Shinku and Éclair look at him shocked at his words."Wha… you mean they were not really kidnapping her?" Shinku asked."Well yes they kidnapped her but she must have been put in a comfortable room so that you wouldn't know it and just fight them alone without any backup or plans on how to get to Gaurus as 200 troops are blocking your way, I mean they can't kill her that's for sure and judging by this Gaurus I think he just wants to fight you that's all." Izayoi explains as Shinku and Éclair stared eyed wide at him."What, is there something wrong here?" Izayoi asked as he was confused by their reactions. "Let's just go." Izayoi said as Shinku and Éclair follows him after they brought some backup along the way.

A few minutes later

"If you accept a declaration of war, it becomes an official war." Éclair stated as she, Izayoi , Shinku, and Rico rode towards the war zone. "An ordinary war might be okay. However, they kidnapped our Princess at the worst possible time, too. We only have an hour and a half until the Princess is supposed to show up at the concert. Are you listening, Hero?" She questioned as she noticed that the Hero was falling behind a bit.

"Yeah, I'm listening." The Hero stated as he tried to keep his balance on the Cellkull.

"Why are you so bad at riding a Cellkull in the first place?" Éclair questioned as Shinku looked towards her with a 'WTF' face.

"It's not like I just arrived in this world today or anything." Shinku commented as Éclair huffed.

"Éclair if you get to angry your veins will bust." Rico commented as Éclair released a sigh and looked forward.

"Stop fighting here Éclair and Oh, Shinku just to remind you. You actually did arrive today, so can you stop or not I'm gonna blast my attack on you just like in the war but stronger." Izayoi said stopping their fight as he reminds Shinku that he was not kidding on firing his attack on him. Shinku just realizing that he arrived today feels embarrassed as Éclair and Rico giggles from his embarrassment.

The three rode in silence for a little bit till Shinku spoke up. "Éclair, Rico, I'm sorry for doing something so selfish. In my world if someone kidnapped a Princess, it is a serious offense. SO I couldn't stay silent." Shinku declared as he materialized his weapon. "Oh, and Izayoi-Sempai I'm sorry for earlier I'm just worried about her safety." Shinku said as Izayoi smile and nods at him. "But don't worry I will not only save the Princess, but I will also make sure she's on time for the concert!" Shinku declared.

"Well if that's the case then we must save the damsel in distress so that she can perform on stage. Éclair are you ready?" Izayoi asked her and she nods at him. "Everyone let's go save the princess." Izayoi said smirking as Éclair looked away with a blush. Izayoi looked very manly and dashing there. After that Izayoi puts his hood on so that nobody can recognize him at the castle as Shinku, Éclair and Rico was surprised but kept it to themselves cause they know that he was not to be recognize during the war.

"Baka." She whispered under her breath as the four continued their trip.

With Leo…

"Ugh… Huh Izayoi-kun are you there?" Leo said groggily as she wakes up from her sleep and stands up accidentally stepping the remote which caused the TV to be on as Leo looks at it."Right now, even before today's battles have calmed down, something quite serious seems to be taking place! Unexpectedly, we now have a critical situation…In which both Biscotti representative and Princess Millhiore have been kidnapped! I, emergency reporter Framboise Charley, am now racing to the scene at full speed!" Charley stated as Leo looked like she was going to destroy something.

"Gaul…" She said lowly. "That son of a Bitch is the only one stupid enough to do this." She stated as she started to put her armor on. "Where is Izayoi-kun?" She said to herself but she will figure it out later as someone was gonna have a beating of his life for kidnapping the Biscotti's Princess right before the concert as it was going to start in an hour and a half.

Leo looked at through the window with a righteous flame burning in her eyes. "Well, time to go to the Mion castle and skin my little brother." She stated as she left.


	5. Chapter 5: War In Mion Fortress

**Here's the new chapter i've been working o,n it might have some old chapters but i hope you like it. Don't forget to review alright? Ja'ne!**

* * *

War in Mion Fortress

At the Mion fortress…

"Although we'd normally wait for our main troops, we don't have any time to waste! I don't like to admit this, but Prince Gaul's troops are elite. It will be quite difficult to face an enormous number of soldiers in an open battlefield. However, there was one time, while cutting through hundreds of calvary soldiers, there was a legendary knight who made it to the enemy's head by himself." Éclair said retelling a story. "Seriously?!" Shinku said shocked by the story. "By himself…I like to meet this legendary knight so I can have a little fun with him." Izayoi said as the two sweatdrop by his enthusiasm of fun.

"If you take that into consideration, we only have to face a hundred or so opponents." Eclair explained to them. "Gotcha! But seriously elite? I'm gonna test that for myself and if they don't scratch me even a little scratch then they aren't called elites." Izayoi said with a smirk. "We have Rico's support as well." Shinku said. It's not that we won't do it! but if we don't do it, we won't make it in time!" Éclair said to Izayoi and Shinku. "The minimal travel distance at maximum speed…Frontal Charge!" The three of them said at the same time as they Cellkulls charged at the enemy.

"It's Captain Droopy-Ears and the Hero! They're seriously coming and heading straight at us!" A soldier said reporting to the troops. "Wait! Who is that in front of the two?" Another soldier said as everyone saw a hooded man that was apparently leading the Hero and The Captain. "Fine! We'll mess those idiots up, then including that hooded man! Archers, arm your bows! We're being fired on!" The captain of the troop shouted as the archers readies their bows to fire but before that could happen, the troops look at the sky as multiple balls of purple light was firing at them as they exploded at the troop making them turn to their miniature puffy size. "Don't tell me they have heavy artillery!" He said to himself.

Somewhere in the forest nearby the castle…

"Of course we do! Head of Biscotti Academic Research Institute, Ricotta Elmar!" She said as a purple Emblem appear behind her as little size emblems appear in front of the cannons loading it with Flogna power and turning it into cannon balls. The cannons shoot at the castle defeating the troops that were guarding the entrance. "I am the premier artillery specialist on the battleground!" She said as she snaps her finger as the cannons were loaded again as it continues firing cannon balls at the troops.

With Izayoi

"This is what I'm talking about!" Izayoi said as Éclair and Shinku raced with their Cellkulls to the castle while Ricotta's cannon balls were defeating troops that were blocking their way.

Up at the hillside…

"Wow, this is amazing." A women with brown hair said as she observed the ongoing battle with her binocular. "Although I'm not exactly sure who is who because it's dark, it looks like the young knights are working really hard." She said handing her binocular to a certain fox girl by the name Yuki as she takes it. "But Oyakata-sama, it looks like the war is between Biscotti and Galette. Shouldn't we help out as well?" Yuki said to her Oyakata-sama.

"The young ones are having fun fighting each other. Adults who get in their way aren't cool. I'll just relax and enjoy the show." She said as she drinks water from her cup while enjoying the battle. "Oyakata-sama, I can sense something from the castle and it is powerful." She said as she sensed a powerful presence that she doesn't know at the castle. "Don't worry, we'll go but in the meantime just relax." She said reassuring her she continued on her drinking.

With Izayoi

"What's wrong you two? Tired already?" Izayoi asked the two as the entrance of the castle opens up. "You know Izayoi-sempai I don't really know how you could have so much energy?" Shinku asked as he and Éclair was breathing heavily. "Well you know me, exercising a lot." Izayoi answered with a smile. As the entrance opens up they saw hundreds of troops waiting for them as archers were aiming their arrows at them and the troops were holding spears to block another entrance to the inside of the castle. "Well this is one hell of a great welcome!" Shinku said. "I wouldn't have it any other way!" Éclair said.

"Great welcome? Shinku, Éclair-chan do you honestly think this is a great welcome? This is barely the welcoming part. The real fun just began!" Izayoi said with satisfied smile as he was getting boring from killing the troops outside. "Now's the time to dance!" Izayoi said excitingly as he jumped from Silver and landed on the ground causing a big crater below on where he landed as the troops nearly fell from the crater as it cause the castle to slightly tremble. "This is gonna be fun!" He said as he rushed to the troops that were outnumbering him by hundreds as Izayoi used his legs and hands to attacked them with. "This is gonna be a long and fun night."Izayoi said smirking as he attack a soldier who was going to pierced him with his spear as Izayoi broke the spear with his bare hands and punched the soldier to the wall creating a crater where he punched him at, as the soldier turned to his small puffy size.

Inside a room in the castle…

"Good. That's the way!" Some of the soldier of the Galette's troop said cheering the ones that is fighting the Hero, the Captain. Millihi was standing as she clutches her hands together below her chin as she watches Shinku and Éclair fighting the Galette's troops with difficulty in a screen like device. Then there was a knock on the door as Gaul went inside the room. "Yo, Princess!" Gaul said greeting her in his own way.

"Prince Gaul!" Millihi said as she runs to him but Gaul stopped her with his hands. "Oh, stay there. I'm sorry that your kidnapping was so sudden. However, I had my reasons." He said to Millihi. "I see." She said. "I'm sorry, but please allow me to fight with your hero just this once. The repayment and that complicated stuff can come later." Gaul said requesting her to fight with her country's hero. "I understand. Thank you." She said as she agreed to his request. "Okay, then I'll be on my way." He said as he leaves the room.

In Biscotti's Castle

"Homura, please take this letter and deliver it to your master quickly." Laurent said strapping a letter around Homura as he bark one time and then goes off to deliver the letter to his master.

With Shinku and Éclair

The two were fighting the troops but they haven't make any progress as up until now they've been blocking and blocking the troops attacks as Izayoi disappeared from sight as they were confused on why he left. The two stand their ground and after a few minutes they were cornered against the supporting poll of the castle. Things were starting to get worse as a laugh reaches their attention. "The captain of the Imperial Guardian Knights and the Hero are nothing to be afraid of! Except the hooded one, can't believe he chickened out just so you can do his dirty work." He said as he stands among the troops. "Don't talk about him like that! He'll come here soon I know it!" Éclair shouted at him for insulting Izayoi as she knew that he wouldn't leave them. "Oh, what's this? Is the Captain has a little crush on the hooded one?" He said as Éclair gritted her teeth for that comment. "Rico's artillery support has stopped." Shinku stated shocked that their support has stopped firing. "There's nothing else she could do…" Éclair said worrying about Rico.

With Rico in the forest…

"I surrender!" Rico said as she was cornered against a tree and she waves a small white flag to signal her surrender to the enemy. "What surrender?" A voice echoed through the forest as the Galette's soldiers looked around at their surrounding as they didn't see anything out of the ordinary as they focused on Ricotta as she just stand there against the tree. Then it all happen in a second as the soldiers who was guarding Ricotta turned to their small puffy size instantly. "Need some help there?" Izayoi asked appearing among the now turned Galette's soldiers as he smile at her. "Izayoi? What are you doing here I thought you're with Shinku and Éclair?" She asked confused. "Well, I need some time so that the troops can gather in one place and I can strike them with one shot." He said explaining his plan as Rico nodded at his plan. "I think they're ready by now I better go, see you later, Rico-chan." Izayoi said as he vanished in a black flash.

With Eclair

"Artillery troops are powerless when they're advanced upon by regular troops. She should be praised for being able to hold out that long. She explained to Shinku. "The boy Hero has been called upon by our master, Prince Gaul. Come to the plaza." He said as the troops slightly moves forward as Shinku and Éclair backs away a little. "We don't have any business with the little captain of the Imperial Guardian Knights, though. I'll forgive you if you surrender." He said to Éclair. "I decline!" She said as she respectfully decline at the offer. "I see…" He said as he grabbed his axe from a soldier that was preparing it for him. "Then I'll just have to teach you a lesson in pain!" He said with his axe and club in both hands as Shinku and Éclair gripped their daggers and pole tightly. "Éclair/Hero!" Éclair and Shinku said at the same time.

"What?" She asked. "What? I asked you." Shinku said. "All right, listen carefully." She said to him. "You too." He said. "I'll stay here; you go first!" They again said at the same time. "Huh? Why did we say the same thing?" Shinku asked. "I want to ask _you_ that! You retarded Hero!" She said annoyed. "Just go already! This place is dangerous! You should know what the layout of the fortress is like on the inside better than me!" He shouted at her. "There's no way you can handle a difficult battle situation like halting advancing troops! You should just go inside, now!" Éclair shouted angrily at him.

Just as the two were heating up with their conversation. "Clap, clap, clap…" A clapping sound was heard throughout the castle stopping their heated conversation. "Shinku, Shinku I think you should listen to her." A voice said directly to Shinku as he was confused on what was going on. "Cause do not underestimate a women's wrath!" Izayoi said as he again lands on the ground at the center of the troop causing a large crater unlike the other crater he created.

"What?!" Godwin said shocked about the hooded boy appearance and defeating a large amount of his troop. "Shinku, go." He said with cold eyes as Shinku nervously nods and went to battle with Gaul at the plaza. He flash to Éclair as his hand went around Éclair's waist as he flash at an open space. "Izayoi-kun?" Éclair said as he looked at her with a smile. "Éclair-chan this is gonna be wild, so hang on ok?" He asked her as she nodded at him.

Suddenly a burst of Flogna energy burst out of Izayoi as the color was red, he waves his other hand to the left as he gathers Flogna energy in it as his mysterious ring began to glow bright as he aimed his hand in front him. "This is warm…is not wild, it's tamed…" Éclair said as she embraced the warmth of Izayoi's body and she can feel how warm and radiant it is inside the red Flogna energy. Then the burst of energy instantly dissipated as in Izayoi's hand was a black glowing sword. Godwin could feel the power in the glowing sword and it's not weak that's for sure.

He snapped from his thoughts as he focused on the hooded boy. "Troops, Attack him!" He ordered as the troops charged at him. "Drive Caliber!" He said as an Emblem appear behind him as the glowing sword turns to a big sword as Izayoi slashed the troop with the big sword as a big black energy wave comes out of the slash and decimated the troop in one single move with them turning into their small puffy size.

"H-How can you?!" Godwin said. "Whatever, I'll take care of you myself!" He added as he charged but before that could happened a katana attack Godwin from behind as Godwin blocked it with his axe and push the katana away as it was stabbed in the ground. "This katana is…" Éclair said shocked as she was familiar with the symbol edged on the katana. "I'm sorry to have interfered. Oh, long time no see, Éclair. You've grown up since I last saw you and it seems that you have a boyfriend already. She said as Éclair eyes sparkles. "Countess Darukian!" She said as she then blushed as Darukian thought that Izayoi was her boyfriend. "That isn't so bad…" Eclair thinks mentally. "Darukian?" Godwin said as he looks at Darukian.

"Correct. This is the first time I've encountered you, General and you hooded one. I presumed the hero is fighting with the master to this castle. As a Freelance Knight of the Biscotti Knights…and of the ninja corps, I am Countess Darukian! I have accepted a request from Rolan, the head of the Knights, so I'm here to help!" She shouted as she showed a scroll to them delivered by Rolan to her. "You know, you should watch out from behind." Izayoi said as he flashed to her as his back was against her as both of them prepared to attack the archers. "Single Horizontal Air Slash, Rekkuu, Ichimonji!" She said as she slashed the tower in a single swing as the tower fell down. "Analyze…" Izayoi said as he vanished and reappear above the tower as he slashes the tower.

As he was done, he reappears besides Darukian with his giant glowing sword as it turns to its original form. The tower suddenly exploded to pieces as it fell down beside the entrance of the castle. Everyone was shocked but the most shocked was Darukian as he did that to the tower with incredible speed and slashes. Izayoi then flash to Éclair. "Oh, you saved me there, hooded one!" She said thanking him. " No problem but you missed all the fun around here." Izayoi said to Darukian. "Looks like I did, did you do all this?" Darukian asked Izayoi. "Yeah, all in a one hit." He answered casually as Darukian was shocked that he did all this in just one hit "That means in one swing of his sword." Darukian thinks mentally as she looked at his sword before it disappeared.

"Éclair I'm gonna help other Biscotti cause I know she brought with her some assistance." Izayoi said referring to Darukian as Éclair nodded already knowing that if, "Countess Darukian is here then Yuki must be here somewhere." Éclair thinks mentally. "Good luck with him, ok Éclair-chan?" Izayoi said to her as he pointed to Godwin alone, Éclair nodded as he pets her head causing Éclair to relax under his petting. "Ok, Izayoi-kun!" She said as he waves her goodbye. "Ja'ne!" Izayoi said as he was gone with a flash. "Darukian… Is it her?" Izayoi thinks mentally as he continued his way.

At the other side of the castle…

"I am from the Biscotti Knights secret Servic-"A blond haired fox girl started though she was interrupted as the man she was talking to started charging towards her.

"Where did you come from?!" He demanded as he charged towards her causing the blond haired fox girl to sigh.

"I'd really like to finish my line…" She stated as she raised her hand. "Seal knuckle." She stated as a seal appeared on her hand. Then she suddenly disappeared from her spot and appeared in front of a now shocked to the core man. "Yukikaze-style close combat technique, Horyuu Rengeshou!" She yelled as she punched the man in his chest plate completely shattering it. When she was going for her kick up she was surprised when a hand caught her foot stopped her causing her and the man she was attacking to widen their eyes.

"You're fast. Maybe you could keep me entertained while I feel kinda bored here cause I already beaten their troops." Stated a man with a black jacket and a hood on as Yuki couldn't see his face but he was familiar like she met him before. "Yuki-Hime?" Izayoi said mentally with a surprised face as he smirked.

"Who are you?" The man questioned as Izayoi smiled towards him as he kicked him as the man was unconscious.

"Yeah, this war will be over soon so just go find some place to rest." Izayoi stated. Turning his head back to the blond fox girl who still had her eyes widened he smiled as he let go of her foot. "So I caught that your name was Yukikaze?" Izayoi questioned as Yuki nodded her head. "Is it okay if I call you Yuki?" Izayoi questioned kindly as the girl nodded again. "Well for now you can call me Zero, I'm hiding my real name and nice to meet you Yuki-chan. But if you are curious to find out my real name you have to defeat me first." He stated as Yuki raised an eyebrow as she was wondering and asked what's on her mind about his real name at him." Why are you hiding your real name?" Yuki asked as he chuckles.

"Well they are something that you shouldn't know and that's me, as I said if you are curious to find out my real name you have to defeat me first. But only if you're willing enough." He said as she nodded her head again raising an eyebrow he waved his hand in front of her face. "Hmm… Are you okay?" Izayoi asked Yuki finally broke out of her trance. "Yeah, sorry it's just that no one was able to stop my kick before not even master except someone that I met a few days ago. But he wasn't really the one to stop my kick, he escaped from me easily but it was a feat as no one can escape from me." Yuki stated remembering the meeting, as Izayoi smiled from this. "Who is that someone?" Izayoi questioned as she shook her head. "Nothing let's continue." Yuki said as she will not give the information about that someone and her meeting each other to some stranger.

"Well I'm not some ordinary foot soldier." Izayoi commented as he noticed the girl's attire. "Hey, are you a Ninja of some sort?" Izayoi questioned as he wants to asked her before in their meeting but he didn't have much time as he leaves. Yuki nodded her head to this.

"I am part of Bisscotti's Secret Squad." She stated as Izayoi nodded his head as he had heard about them from Leo. "Maybe I can have fun after all with you, Yuki-Hime and not some of the troops that I defeated with just one hit. They can't be called Elites." Izayoi said mentally.

"So…are you fast?" Izayoi questioned with a smirk as Yuki returned it with a smile.

"I'd like to think so." She stated as she disappeared from view and appeared in front of Izayoi with her arm extended causing Izayoi to smirk as he deflected it with ease and caused Yuki to be shocked as he can deflect it with such little effort. "Now that's what I'm talking about." Izayoi asked as he dodged a quick blow from the left. "Now can you keep up with me?" Izayoi asked as he flash with his unrivally god-like speed as Yuki never been so shocked as the hooded man was extremely faster than her maybe in the world but now's not the time to think about that as she focus back in the battle. He reappears behind her as he covered his hand with Flogna power and hit her back with his palm as Yuki was sent tumbling on the ground and then she backflips to lessen the impact. "That speed is the same as… But it couldn't be…He's faster than…" Yuki ask mentally as she contemplated the true identity of Zero was her Izayoi-kun but she had this doubt that he wasn't.

Izayoi then smiled to himself as he had just found someone he could enjoy to spare with seemingly that he already knows during their meeting that Yuki wasn't just some fox girl and he knows that. "H-How can you move so fast?!" Yuki asked with a shocked face as she stutters a bit. Izayoi reappear a little distance in front of her. "As I said there are things that you shouldn't know and that's me. Also don't left your guard open." Izayoi stated as appears in front of her in under a minute as he punched her stomach with a covered Flogna fist. She soared through the castle as she impacted on a wall with a lot of debris following her cause of the impact, then silence…

Then he hears footsteps as suddenly Yuki appeared before him as Izayoi tried to kick her but Yuki dodge it by spinning around it as she struck out with her leg as well, but Izayoi blocked it with his arm. The two continued to trade blows for a good three minutes until Yuki jumped back to avoid one of Izayoi's blows.

"This is the most fun I've had in a while Zero-san." Yuki stated with a wide smile that Izayoi returned.

"I agree this is a lot of fun." Izayoi commented as he then heard a loud explosion and sighed. "That must have been Leo-Him… Her brother is so gonna get the beating of his lifetime for doing this. Well it's fun to watch." He said to himself as that was the signal that Leo is here and he needed to find her. "To bad I can't enjoy the fun here for just another minute." Izayoi whispered to himself as Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Zero-san?" She questioned as she walked up next to him. Izayoi stops her with his hand. "I think our fun time is over. The real reason I'm here is to save Millihi-Hime with my friends helping the Biscotti's Hero so we could end this war and return your Princess." Izayoi stated as Yuki nodded to this and she was tempted to follow Zero into the Fortress but Izayoi flash to her while Yuki was expecting that he wants to fight again but she stays calm as he whispers into her fox ear.

"See you there, Yuki-Hime." Izayoi whispers and then he flash in a black flash to her Silly Kitten that was from the sound of it is fighting with someone. "Well time to put a stop into it as always." He said as he smirked while he flashed to the fighting. "Is that really you Izayoi-kun…" Yuki said to herself after he whispers to her ears. Then she left the area to find her Oyakata-Sama.

With Leo a few minutes prior

"My dear Princess Leo, it has been a long time." A woman with long brown stated as Leo rolled her eyes from this.

"I told you countless times that I'm no longer a Princess. I'm a ruler." Leo stated with a sigh as she then looked back towards the woman. "Though it has been a while, Countess Darukian." Leo stated as she stared at the Countless. With another sigh Leo dismounted her Cellkull and faced Darukian. "Please step aside, Darukian. I need to end this war then skin my foolish brother." Leo stated as the Countess bowed.

"My dearest apologies, but this is a battle zone. I am currently standing here as a back guard for our young Hero." The Countess stated as she slowly looked up to see Leo with her hair shadowing her eyes.

"So what you're saying, Is that I must push through?" Leo questioned lowly.

"Correct." Darukian answered in the same tone.

"You really shouldn't underestimate me. I have become much stronger." Leo commented as a seal formed on her battle axe. "I am equivalent, even to you!" Leo declared as a large seal formed behind her.

"I shall be your opponent." Darukian stated as her sword glowed a bright purple. As soon as the words left her mount the two bolted towards each other and clashed in the center. The two continued the battle as a stalemate until there was once again another clash which caused the two to fight for dominance. "By the way, Leo-sama, I hear you have been repeatedly attacking our country, and that you have even summoned a Hero of your own." Darukian stated as Leo tried to keep the guilt off her face and instead stayed with her blank face.

"Why do you care? It's just normal war entertainment as Galette." Leo answered.

"Your continuous attacks are troubling our very serious Captain of the round Knights. She's even saying normal events…like concerts by our Princess might not be able to be held any longer." She stated as Leo actually did let her guilt slip onto her face.

"You act like I had another choice!" Leo yelled as she then continued to try and cover up her slip. "Besides that, think about the events your dog Princess holds. Things like a sweet potato harvesting battle…or some Pseudo-sea-swimming-party sea battle. Do things like that settle down the bloodthirsty young people?" Leo questioned as Darukian thought about it for a moment.

"Well, they do seem to be having a lot of fun." She stated as Leo sighed and pushed away from her.

"I never said that it wasn't fun." Leo stated as she dropped her shield to the ground. "I'm saying that there are things that can't be solved with only that." She stated as she held her battle axe with both hands.

"Well, I have to admit our Princess still has room for Improvement. However, with age and experience, all her vassals believe she will become an even greater ruler. So for the time being-"Though Darukian stopped talking when she noticed the sad look on Leo's face.

"That…if that would work…so easily." She said to herself, but suddenly a blond with purple eyes flashed in her mind which caused her to suddenly smile. "Right, I have Izayoi-kun now." She stated to herself as she looked back towards Darukian with a blank look. "Enough with this chit-chat!" She yelled as a seal formed behind her. "I don't have time for this." She yelled as she charged towards Darukian upon contact with her weapon she broke the Countess sword as the force behind the impact sent the Countess flying into a nearby wall. Slowly walking up to the Countess she noticed the woman pull out a white flag.

"Good job, you win. I surrender." She stated as Leo huffed and walked away till she noticed a hooded man appear next to her and Yuki appear next to the Countess who was sitting up.

"Who are you?" Leo stated as Izayoi smile. "Leo-Hime how can you forget about me so easily I'm heartbroken." The hooded man stated as Leo suspected that it was Izayoi. "She could have easily beaten me and I know that. She is the strongest warrior in this world." Leo commented as she let her head hang.

"The strongest warrior in the world…?" Izayoi asked interestingly as Leo looks at him with a shock face. "Didn't I tell you before?" She said confused. "Well…no you were busy on begging me to pet you again after I told you that don't want to cause you didn't bring me in the war sooner, so I can have a lot of fun playing with the whole army of Biscotti." Izayoi said calmly as Leo looks embarrassed as she turns her body the other way. "Well, if you haven't pet me sooner than i could tell you about it. But you said noo…" She said while puffing out her cheeks as Izayoi chuckles. "Silly Kitten that's why your my catgirl." Izayoi stated as Leo blush and Yuki also the Countess heard it as they looks at them while they're on the ground.

"Don't let it get to you Leo-Hime you're still young you'll have plenty of time to catch up ok?" Izayoi said pretending not to know about Darukian as he already knows her name from Éclair, with a smile as this caused Leo to smile back. "I mean she's like…in her thirties or twenties…?" Izayoi stated. "Try a few centuries." Leo stated as she looked back at the down Countess. "That means she's…?" Izayoi said mentally. "It's not just her I think Yuki is at least a century old…She is a god." Leo stated as Izayoi was surprised and he smirked mentally. "A god, huh… But you can never catch up to me. I'm not what I seem." Izayoi said whispering the last part but Leo luckily hears it by luck cause he was close to her ear.

"So who's the strongest warrior again? Must be Darukian, she is the only one here." Izayoi questioned the first part as he think mentally on the second, with Leo giving her answer on the question. "She's the strongest warrior in the world. Her name is Countess Darukian and she's with Biscotti." She stated and points her finger at the Countess.

"Darukian?" Izayoi said as he was familiar with the name before ever since he met her earlier. He walks towards Yuki and the Countess as he wanted to confirm something with the Countess as he kneld in front of her. "Is it really you, Daru-chan?" Izayoi asked her as she looks at him strangely. "Who are you stranger as I've not met you before?" Darukian questioned as she never met him in her entire life but she heard her name by the stranger as the name was once given and called by his master long ago. Izayoi was thinking as he got an idea. "Yuki-Hime come over here for a minute." He said as he motioned her to come forward. She stands and walks towards him while Leo and Darukian were curious on what he was gonna do.

Yuki stop in front of him as Izayoi looks at her. "Zero, are you…" Yuki said halfway as she was stopped by Izayoi as he kiss her forehead and suddenly his hood fell off as the wind was blown in their way also there was sakura petals as it's swirled around them. Yuki was shocked that Izayoi really was here with her while he kissed her forehead and Darukian as she could see his face that reminded her of her master years ago.

Then Izayoi ended the kiss as he pulls back and looks at Yuki who was eyed wide. "Told you that we'll meet again as the princess always needs her knight, after all." Izayoi said with a smile as suddenly Yuki hugs him while Izayoi was surprised but hugs back. "Izayoi-kun is that really you? I-I don't know what's wrong with me…" Yuki stutters a little as she said sadly. "What's wrong Yuki-Hime? Don't worry I'm here, so don't let those tears fall alright?" Izayoi said comforting her as she slowly calms down and tells him. "M-My heart when you left after we met was sad and during our talk it makes my heart really happy…" Yuki said as she looks up to him and Izayoi then smile at her. "Well, I tell you later alright? After we save the concert ok?" Izayoi asked her slowly letting go of the hug as she sadly nods but he said he tells her after the concert and for that she is happy. "Izayoi-sama?" Darukian said as she looked at him with a sad face.

Izayoi walks towards her and then pets her head as he smile. "Yes it's me Daru-chan now can we talk later? We have some unfinished business to take care of." He said as he then looked at Leo who was looking at the ground. He flash to her and with one of his hands, he grasped her chin and tilted it up to meet her eyes. "Leo-Hime, don't be sad ok? I'll tell you later after the concert ok? As I said you're my catgirl and my princess." Izayoi comfort her as she looks away. "But isn't Yuki your princess?" Leo asked sadly. "All my girls are named princesses by me cause I think it suits them including you so…" Izayoi said trying to cheer her up. "Let's punish your brother shall we…?" Izayoi added while he lends out his hand as Leo slowly takes it with her hand. Izayoi smiled at her as Leo too smile at him.


	6. Chapter 6: Singing on Stage!

**Yo, ArtLotus here here's the new chapter it really wears me out, so much typing it hurts my fingers you know what i mean. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review i really appreciate it if you review. Ja'ne! ArtLotus Out!**

* * *

Singing at the Concert

A few minutes later with Shinku and Gaul…

They were in a stalemate until both widened their eyes as the wall near them exploded blinking a few times they looked into the smoke to see a pissed off Leo and a smiling Izayoi.

"So how is it going Shinku?" Izayoi stated as the boy didn't answer back seeing as he was too busy shaking in fear from Leo's death glare.

"Gaul! And you Hero of Biscotti!" She stated getting their full attention it's not like she didn't already have it. Taking in a deep breath. "You little Bastards!" She yelled as her amplified forced out waves of pressure causing the two to hold their arms up. "Why are you two playing around in a war zone?!" She yelled out as the two stepped up and bowed.

"We're Sorry!" They both yelled as Leo nodded her head twice.

"Izayoi-kun take care of them." She stated. "Ok, but Shinku I'm gonna let you off with a little pain than Gaul. But since you didn't listen to Éclair-chan earlier when you were supposed to, consider this a gift from her to you." Izayoi said as Shinku looks relief then he looks terrified but he it was too late as Izayoi disappeared from view and chopped both of them in the back of the head instantly flooring them as large bumps formed on their heads with Shinku a little bigger than Gaul's. "Now that's fun, to trick people and it never gets old." Izayoi said as he wipes off a tear in his eyes, he was enjoying this job.

Princess Millhore's 'Cell'

"I'm coming in!" Leo announced as she walked in the room with Izayoi and the rest of the gang. Looking around the room Izayoi couldn't help, but question.

"Is this what a cell looks like?" Izayoi questioned as he teleported around the room at high speeds as he looked at everything that resided in the room critically then once he was done he merely shook his head. "Nope, sorry kid I don't see it. This is not a captive cell." Izayoi stated as he sighs and chopped Gaul again for his poor execution.

Shaking her head from her Hero's comment Leo looked towards Millihi. "I'm sorry, Princess Millhore. I think you have a concert to get to so I won't take up much more of your time." Leo commented as she sat down and looked at the time. "Though I don't know how you're going to get back in time." She commented with a sigh. Leo really wanted to see the concert herself.

"I got it." Shinku stated as he picked up Millhore to carry her on his back. "I'll bring you there via Hero express." Shinku stated as everyone sweat dropped well almost everyone.

"Shinku that's genius but I'm more brilliant than you." Izayoi stated as he carried Leo the same way.

"Izayoi what are you doing?" Leo questioned as she tried to keep down her blush.

"You wanted to see Princess Millhore's concert correct?" Izayoi questioned as Leo slowly nodded her head.

"Good." Izayoi stated as he looked towards Shinku. "Let's go, Shinku." Izayoi stated as Shinku nodded his head and jump out of the window with his feet glowing an orange color as Izayoi followed behind seeing as he needs space to try something that he always been meaning to do and he didn't want to rush to the concert first . Soon the four passed up Darukian who was sitting near the gate as Izayoi waves at her and she waves back. Soon Yuki ran up to the four as she smiled from seeing Izayoi again though she was surprised when she saw him carrying Leo.

"So what's the rush?" She questioned as Izayoi smiled towards her.

"You know the usual, trying to get to the concert before it starts." Izayoi commented as Shinku spoke up.

"Well I'll catch you guys later I just thought of a way to go faster." Shinku stated as Izayoi yawns and Yuki rose an eyebrow from this. Soon Shinku jumped high as a board looking thing materialized under him and he took off at high speeds leaving Izayoi, Leo, and Yuki behind.

"Now that's a challenge I was waiting for! Leo-Hime, Hang on tight." Izayoi questioned as Leo nodded her head.

"Good. Yuki-Hime, wanna ride?" Izayoi asked her as he was not going to lose to the kid. Yuki hesitated but nods as Izayoi took her hand as his body glows with his two rings and then…It only took him a little while to catch up to Shinku and instantly pass him up causing the young man to widen his eyes from the speed Izayoi was going…on a shaped like a winged waveboard . "Meet you at the concert." He said as he dashed ahead leaving miles behind Shinku.

"Izayoi." Leo whispered as Izayoi looked at her in the corner of his eye.

"Yeah?" He questioned as Leo tightened her grip on him.

"You will save Millihi for me, correct?" She questioned as Izayoi smiled.

"Of course." Izayoi declared as Leo smiled, but her face turned neutral again when she thought of something.

"And…will you stay by my side?" She questioned as Izayoi smiled once again.

"Always." Izayoi answered as Leo snuggled into his neck.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Hmm… what's wrong with my heart it's like it's breaking when I watch them…" Yuki said mentally as she was sad to watch the two of them. She was getting ready to leap off of the waveboard until a hand grabbed her and pulls her down as she landed on something warm as she immediately cuddles into the warmth. "Where do you think you're going? We still haven't arrived at the concert." Izayoi asked confused as Yuki was cuddling into his jacket and then she looks up at his face as she turns her face to the side.

Izayoi raised an eyebrow at this and then he caressed her cheek as she still stayed her position. "Ok, what's going on with you? You've never been this sad before." He stated as Yuki finally turns her head around to face him. "I-It's because my heart feels sad when I watch you two. It's like you're leaving me or something, I just don't know why my heart feels this way?" Yuki said sadly as Izayoi realize the problem as do Leo whose been pretending to sleep the whole time. "Yuki I know your problem, how about you discuss it with Leo until the concert is over, ok? She'll explain it to you till then." He said smiling at her as Yuki smile back and then looks at Leo who was just awake from her pretend sleep.

"What's going on?" She asked acting like she doesn't know their conversation and was just waking up from her sleep. "Leo, can you help me with this problem?" Yuki asked as Leo shrugs and nodded at her. "Alright I'll help whatever problem you got, But after the concert ends then I can help you, ok?" She said kindly as Yuki nods at her. "Alright everyone hang on, this will be the final boost to the concert." Izayoi said warning them to hang on.

"What do you mean by boo-?! She didn't finish her sentence as the waveboard suddenly went into overdrive as it glides through the winds to gain speed. As in minutes they arrive at the concert backstage. "Okay, Yuki you go watch the performance with Leo okay? I got something to do with the concert that I like to discuss." Izayoi said as he vanished with a flash. "Something to do? What is he gonna do?" Leo asked as Yuki shrugs her shoulder as she doesn't know too.

Izayoi was thinking if he could sing in the concert. "Well there's nothing to do…Which song should I sing?" He asked himself as he thinks about which songs that he could sing. Then he decided that he can sing the new song he wrote in his world. "The new song…I think the girls will love it alright, now to go tell Millihi-Hime that there's a new singer in town and he's going to change their schedule a bit or not a lot." Izayoi said with a smirk plastered on his face.

At the concert…

"What's taking Izayoi-kun so long, Hey Yuki have you seen Izayoi-kun? He said he was going to do something about the concert but I don't know what is it? Do you know?" Leo asked her as Yuki shakes her head. "No, I haven't seen him since that time, I think Millihi knows where he is. You should ask her." Yuki said as Leo nods and went to the backstage where she knows that Millihi was getting ready for the concert. As Leo arrived backstage she immediately spotted Millihi who was fixing up her dress a bit so that she can look perfect for her singing. "Millihi," Leo called her as Millihi heard someone called her as she turns around and was surprised to find Leo calling her. "What's wrong Leo?" Millihi asked worried for her best friend. "Have you seen Izayoi-kun anywhere, Yuki said that you know where he is. Izayoi-kun said that he has some business to do with the concert? Do you know something about that?" She asked as Millihi's face brightened when Leo mentioned Izayoi's name.

In the Makeup room…

"This should do it." Izayoi said as he finished wearing for the concert. He wears a white t-shirt with a picture of a guitar stitched on the front of the shirt. He also wears black pants and the same black battle boots he wears. On his right wrist was a leather band with the name rocking. "Now it's time to wait outside for Millihi-Hime singing to end." Izayoi said. "After that, Show Time." He added as he opens the door and walks through it as he was outside of the makeup room. Just as he walked outside he immediately spotted Leo and Millihi talking with each other. He approached them quietly to surprise them. Then when he was close to surprising them Leo and Millihi look at him as they spotted him coming out of the room first. "Surprise…?" He said as the two was not surprise at all. "Izayoi-kun?" Leo said surprised to see Izayoi wearing a singer's clothes like that.

"Leo-Hime what are you doing here, I thought you were with Yuki-Hime outside?" He asked not expecting her to be here when Leo should be with everyone and with Yuki outside. "I was curious on what are you doing with the concert, so I ask Millihi and she doesn't want to talk about it. Can you tell me?" She asked as she pouts, Izayoi chuckles as he like seeing her like that. "Ok, I can tell you but you have to wait outside with the rest of them and with Yuki-Hime or not I'm not going to tell you, alright?" He said smiling as he then kiss Leo's forehead which caused her to blush a storm.

"It's a surprise, so you just have to wait like a Kitten would, ok?" He said to her as she nodded sadly as Izayoi then pets her head as Leo looked up at him. "Don't worry as I said it's a surprise for all of you girls especially you, Leo-Hime and you too Millihi-Hime." He said cheering up Leo as he pointed his finger at Leo and Millihi which caused Leo to be excited as Izayoi was doing a surprise for her and all the other girls. "Me too?" Millihi asked as she was surprised as Izayoi nods at her. "Yeah you are in too, Millihi-Hime." He said reassuring her as Millihi nodded to his soon-to-be surprise.

"Great, Leo-Hime I think it's for you to go." He said to her as Leo tilted her head to the right, clearly confused. "It's time for Millihi-Hime singing." He said to the both of them as Millihi checks the time with her staff as it is the time for her singing and Leo as she quickly went to wait outside with Yuki and the rest but without waving goodbye to Izayoi. "Good Luck, Izayoi-kun." She said supporting him as she leaves the backstage."Yeah, now's the time to hear Millihi-Hime singing as they say that she was a fantastic singer. Well let's hear it." He said as he looked from backstage to see Millihi walked toward the front stage as she greets everyone in the Galette's country and Biscotti's.

Everyone cheered her as she grabbed the microphone. "In today's battle, the hero who came to Biscotti, and the knights of this country, who always work hard, have brought us victory! With today's battle as a building block, and to achieve an even better tomorrow together, I will now sing while giving you the courage to work harder! 'I must be in love' " She said as she said the name of the song, stage lights were all around as everyone sways their candle stick lights left to right.

_Itsumo yasashikute tsuyoku massugu na,_

_Anata wo tooku kara mimamotteita_

_Yume ni mitta keshiki wa_

_Futari de miageru sora tonari ni narande hitomi awase_

_Ima wa made sukoshi tooi futari no kyori _

_dakedo itsukka kitto no issho ni arukitai_

_anata wa omou to yasashii sazanami ga_

_kokoro wo yurashite yuku_

_koi wo shiteru kitto_

Inside Biscotti castle

"I'm relieved to hear she made it in time." Éclair said in the phone. "Yeah." Laurent said in response. "Is the hero and Izayoi-kun okay? If they uses spirit power recklessly like that…" She said worriedly. "That's right, the hero's completely burned out." He said. "I thought as much." "We will deal with the clean-up on our side. We need to have a feast celebrating our two consecutive victories." He said in the phone. "Yes." "Oh. And about Izayoi you should watch him at the Tv." Laurent said to her. "Huh? What about Izayoi-kun?" Éclair said confused. "Just watch, he might surprise you." He said hanging up the phone as he chuckles and leaves.

_Zutto…_

_Anata ga suki desu _

_Yasashii hitomi ni ne _

_Kitto koi wo shitte iru_

_Dakishimetai sotto _

_dakishimetai motto _

_dakishimetai motto_

"Thank you!" Millihi said as she smiles and bows to the crowd. "Oh, next up is a special guest. He is summoned by Princess Leo as he will be singing here in this concert. He who should had won the first war with his strength and power but he had given us the win. We should thanked him for that. He is Izayoi Sakamaki." She said to the crowd as it was true. "Whaaat?!" Éclair, Rico, Gaul and all of the Biscotti and Galette people said in shocked. "Singing?!" Leo said shocked. "Izayoi-kun is going to sing a song?" Yuki said confused as she never heard his singing before. "Izayoi-sama is really going to sing. I think everyone will be shock by his voice." Darukian said mentally as she giggles. "He always sings for me when I'm having a bad day." Darukian said as she remembers when she was a little girl that Izayoi would always sing for her when she was sad or angry about something.

"Show time!" Izayoi said as he runs up to the stage with Millihi. "Hi, everyone! I think you all know who I am already and I think that you all hadn't expected me to sing. Well, Millihi-Hime isn't the only one who can sing you know?" He said to the crowd as he said the truth as no one expected him to sing. "Millihi-Hime, I think it's time for me to take the stage now." He said as Millihi gave him the microphone. "Good luck, Izayoi-kun!" She said giving him support as she leaves the stage.

"This is for all of my girls! 'Boyfriend' " He said as he begins to sing.

[Boyfriend by Big Time Rush]

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**  
**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**  
**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**  
**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boy**

**Have you ever had the feeling**  
**You're drawn to someone? Yeah**  
**And it isn't anything they could've**  
**Said or done?**

**And everyday I see you on your own**  
**And I can't believe that you're alone**  
**But I overheard your girls**  
**And this is what they said, looking for a, looking for a**

**That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that**  
**Give me time, you know I'm gonna be there**  
**Don't be scared to come put your trust in me**  
**Can't you see all I really want to be**

**Is your boyfriend, can't fight that**  
**Knock me down, you know I'm coming right back**  
**I don't care at all what you done before**  
**All I really want is to be your**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**  
**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**  
**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**  
**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**Let me take a little moment**  
**To find the right words**  
**So when I kick it to you it ain't something**  
**That you've heard**

**I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer**  
**But I know I gotta put myself for worse**  
**See I think got the kind of love**  
**That you deserve and I heard that**

**That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that**  
**Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be that**  
**Don't be scared to come put your trust in me**  
**Can't you see all I really want to be**

**Is your boyfriend, can't fight that**  
**Knock me down, you know, I'm coming right back**  
**I don't care at all what you done before**  
**All I really want is to be your**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**  
**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**  
**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**  
**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**If you tell me where, I'm waiting here**  
**Everyday like "Slumdog Millionaire"**  
**Bigger than the "Twilight" love affair**  
**I'll be here, girl, I swear, looking for a, looking for a**

**That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that**  
**Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be that**  
**Don't be scared to come put your trust in me**  
**Can't you see all I really want to be**

**Is your boyfriend, can't fight that**  
**Knock me down, you know, I'm coming right back**  
**I don't care at all what you done before**  
**All I really want is to be your**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**  
**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**  
**(Your boyfriend)**  
**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**  
**(Your boyfriend)**  
**All I really want is to be your**  
**(Boyfriend)**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**  
**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**  
**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**  
**All I really want is to be your**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**  
**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**  
**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**  
**All I really want is to be your**

Everyone was eye wide including all of the girls Éclair, Leo, Yuki, Darukian and Millihi as they were shocked beyond belief. The crowd cheered him on to sing another song as Izayoi smirked as he got another song in mind and that is he's new song. "Don't worry boys and girls I got another song in mind for you." He said as he continued. "I wrote this song all by myself and it is dedicated only to the girls I love when I first came to this world. I hope you like it. 'Worldwide' " He said with a smile as he begins to sing.

[Worldwide by Big Time Rush]

**Ooh Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day? Cause I been missing**

**You by my side, yeah**

**Did I awake you out of your dreams? I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep**

**You calm me down There's something 'bout the sound of your voice**

**I-I-I-I'm never, never**

**Never as far away as it may seem, no**  
**Soon we'll be together**

**We'll pick up right where we left off**  
**Paris, London, Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do**  
**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) (Hello, tuck you in every night)**  
**And I can hardly take another goodbye Baby, won't be long You're the one that I'm waiting on**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)**

**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide (Girl I'll be thinking about you)**

**Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name**

**But don't you worry,**

**Cause you have my heart**

**It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city Just get up and go**  
**The show must go on so I need you to be strong**  
**I-I-I-I'm never never**

**Never as far away as it may seem**  
**No never**

**Soon we'll be together**  
**We'll pick up right where we left off**

**Paris, London, Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) (Hello, tuck you in every night)**

**And I can hardly take another goodbye Baby, it won't be long You're the one that I'm waiting on**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)**

**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide (Girl I'll be thinking about you)**  
**Woahh, Wherever the wind blows me you're still the one and only girl on my mind (baby). no.**

**No, there ain't no one better**  
**(Worldwide)**  
**So always remember**

**(Worldwide)**

**Always remember, girl you're mine**

**Paris, London, Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) (Hello, tuck you in every night)**  
**And I can hardly take another goodbye Baby, it won't be long You're the one that I'm waiting on**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**

**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide (Girl I'll be thinking about you)**

**Worldwide**  
**Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name But don't you worry**

**Cause you have my heart**

With Leo and Yuki  
"T-That was…" Leo said paused as Yuki continued for her. "Amazing!" She said as she jumped with her two hands reaching up in the sky.

Mion Fortress

"That was awesome!" Riko said as Darukian nodded with her as she agreed that it was awesome and amazing. "Izayoi nii-san is cool!" Gaul said as he watched Izayoi rocking the stage as he was the coolest person he ever saw.

With Izayoi on the stage

"Thanks for cheering for me! I hope you like the song or love it, but I'm pretty sure you love it. So thank you Princess of Biscotti, Millihiore-Hime for giving me a chance to sing on this stage, and for all the girls out there I hope you find the right guy just for you." He said as he waves at the crowd as they cheered his name as he then smile at them. "And for the greatest support i ever get was from the Princess of Galette, Leo-Hime!" He shouted as Leo was teary-eyed as she smiles, a happy smile. "It's because of this world that I had finally sing the song to you guys, so thank you everyone and goodnight!" He said as he bows and left the stage after he gave the microphone to Millihi-Hime. "Did you like the song everyone?" She asked as the crowd cheered loudly as she guessed that they love it more than like it. "Well, that ends the show everyone. I hope you have a good time with our singing. So thank you for listening and cheering for us!" She said as she waved at them.

"With that done then we'll have to say goodbye for now." She stated as the crowd were sad. "But don't worry maybe Izayoi-kun would sing for you later when he has some time to spare. So people of Biscotti and Galette I bid you goodbye and goodnight!" She said as she bows and left the stage. "Now that is done, time to get some fluffy pillows and lay on a comfortable bed." He stated as he yawns and prepared to leave the backstage. "W-Wait, Izayoi-kun!" Millihi said calling him behind his back as he turns his head towards her. "What is it, Millihi-Hime?" He asked. "Thank you for singing tonight. The crowd love your singing including me and hopefully Leo." She said smiling at him.

"Well, you know me I'm here to impress the people of Biscotti and Galette including my girls." He said as he smiles at her as Millihi nodded at him slightly blushing at the word 'girls' as she thought that she was in his group of girls. "Well, I'm gonna go and get some sleep." He stated as Millihi nodded agreeing that it was a hard day of racing back in time. "Ja'ne Millihi-Hime!" He said as he flash away as Millihi rubbed her eyes and yawn signifying that she tired too. "I should let Izayoi carried me to my castle while he went to his room." She said as she sighs and just left the place.

With Leo and Yuki

"Izayoi-kun singing was so cool!" Yuki said as she then saw Izayoi left the stage and she saw that Millihi was saying goodbye to the crowd as she guessed that the show was over. "Leo, I think the show's over." She said as Leo nodded at her. "Should we go see Izayoi-kun?" Yuki asked her as Leo smile. "No, I think he's already asleep in the castle." Leo said as Yuki nodded at her. "We can't really blame him he went to save Millihiore and sang a song on stage. If that didn't tire him out, I don't know what will." Leo stated as Yuki again nodded at her. "Well, I think i should go home, it's already late." Yuki said as she waves goodbye at Leo. "Bye bye, Leo." Yuki said as she went home. "Bye, Yuki." Leo said waving her goodbye as she then went to her castle to check on her favourite hero and to get some sleep of her own.


End file.
